Nuevo miembros, nuevos enemigos y un nuevo amor
by Yami Naty Cullen Swan
Summary: Ryoma regresa despues de 2 años a Japon para cumplir su promesa con Tezuka... lean y sabaran mas y dejen reviews... es un RyoxSak
1. Nuevo entre nuevo look y nuevos titulare

**Hola… aquí estoy de nuevo con otro de mis fic**

**Quiero informar que esta serie y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia y los personajes creados por mi son míos… **

**-Dialogo-**

"**Pensamientos"**

**(Notas de autor)**

…**..Cambio de Escena...**

**Capitulo 1: Nuevo entrenador, nuevo look y nuevos titulares**

Era una mañana como cualquier otra excepto en una casa, y es que Sumiré Ryusaki recibió la visita de un ex alumno suyo pero claro este fue por ordenes de esta mujer.

-Hola profesora Sumiré- dice un joven de cabellos plateados, ojos verdes casi irreales, de altura casi llegaba a los 2 mts y de contextura liviana pero fuerte a la vez

-Hola como estas?- pregunto la anciana profesora del afamado club de tenis de la secundaria Seigaku.

-Bien gracias y usted?- antes de que la mujer le respondiera el hizo otra pregunta muy directa- profesora porque me cito a su casa, dígame.

-Te llame porque, veras ya yo no soy tan joven como antes y bueno la directora me mando a jubilar, es decir, que no podré dar mas clases de tenis en Seigaku y yo quería proponerte que fueras mi reemplazo- ante aquellas palabras el apuesto joven la miro incrédulo, y escudriñando los ojos de la profesora para ver si mentía pero al no verlo su rostro se ilumino con una gran sonrisa para luego mover su cabeza de manera afirmativa ante aquello la mujer sonrío y añadió- perfecto aquí están las listas de los miembros del club y su nivel, y aquí esta la lista de los titulares no son los mejor en la historia del equipo pero no hay opción a menos que tengas una idea para reemplazarlos.

-De hecho si la tengo- ante esto Sumiré lo mira incrédula a su interlocutor, el luego añade con una sonrisa- usted sabe que al equipo entran nuevos que no son novatos- ella asintió- pues los q no sean novatos se enfrentaran a los titulares y si los nuevos ganan serán titulares y además si 1 nuevo vence al capitán y otro vence al sub. Capitanes esos serán los nuevos capitán y sub. Capitán, eso seria más interesante que realizar el ranking por ese mes, que le parece?

-Me parece genial, espero que me mantengas informada de todo los cambios que se puedan realizar, aaah y otra cosa antes de irte también podrías entrenar al equipo femenino mientras consigo una profesora?

-Claro profesora- luego de que dijo eso la profesora le entrego la lista las integrantes del equipo además de la lista con las titulares, y el cuando lee la lista se para en un nombre y añade- su nieta es la capitana del equipo femenino?... o.0 debe ser muy buena, profesora yo me voy chao- y dicho esto se marcho.

………………………………..EN ALGUN LUGAR DE EE. UU.…………………………

-Papa ahora no quiero jugar horita, ya hemos jugado 20 veces hoy y ya estoy cansado...- dice un joven de cabello negro, ojos penetrantes color ámbar y como de gato, y con una sonrisa arrogante-… de ganarte- añade bajando su gorra, mirando al hombre de aspecto desafiado- AUN TE FALTA MUCHO- dicho esto se fue a la cocina.

-Otra vez mi tío te estaba retando?- ante esta pregunta la única respuesta que recibió Nanako fue un gesto con la cabeza de parte de su primito que ya no era tan chiquito.

Ryoma Echizen luego de terminar el primer año en la secundaria Seigaku se fue a los EE.UU. a perfeccionar su técnica en el tenis, el antes de irse recibió un reto de Tezuka el cual acepto y luego de una lucha muy pareja Ryoma consiguió derrotar al GRAN TEZUKA KUNIMITSU el hombre a vencer en todos los torneos de secundaria. Luego de vencer a Tezuka Ryoma reto a su padre el Samurai del país de los cerezos y también fue superado por Ryoma, su hijo, ahora Ryoma tiene 15 años, su aspecto físico ha cambiado un poco, ya no es el "PEQUEÑIN" que todos conocemos, creció considerablemente (N/A: Del tamaño de Tezuka) y su cabello se lo dejo crecer un poco lo cual lo hacia verse mucho mas guapo de lo que era.

-Mama te quiero pedir algo muy importante para mi- la mama se le quedo mirando extrañada- quiero regresarme a Japón para terminar los estudios allá- ante aquello la mama lo miro con sorpresa.

-Hijo pero con quien te quedaras, ni tu padre ni yo podemos irnos contigo, yo tengo que trabajar y tu padre… bueno el tiene que… olvídalo

-Me alquilo un apartamento allá y ustedes me mandan para pagar el alquiler y yo trabajo para mantener mi existencia- dijo el en tono suplicante

-Mm.… muy bien hijo me convenciste, ven vamos a comprar tu boleto de avión y te iras mañana temprano, te parece- lo único que recibió fue una sonrisa de aceptación y se fue.

Al día siguiente Ryoma se fue en el avión a cumplir su promesa a Tezuka de ser el representante de Seigaku

……………..……..DE VUELTA A JAPON……………………………………...

Solo falta una semana para que se inicien las clases, todos están emocionados y deprimidos por el inicio de las clases.

………………………………..UNA SEMANA MAS TARDE……………………………..

Ya era el día del inicio de las clases y en el salón de 3er año sección A ya habían llegado un grupo de chicas que hablaban muy emocionadas, las chicas son: Sakumo Ryosaki que esta también muy cambiada ya no era la chica tímida e insegura que era hace 2 años, se quito las trenzas y se corto el cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda el cabello lo usaba suelto durante las clases y sujeto con una cola durante las practicas y durante los partidos; Naomi Tanaka una joven catira, ojos color miel, de carácter serio y reflexivo pero muy amigable cuando la conoces; Miki Yanagisawua de cabello negro, ojos color zaphiro, de carácter alocado y muy divertido; Yura Suzuki de cabello castaño claro, ojos color esmeralda, de carácter pasivo en clases y cuando esta con sus amigas pero al jugar tenis se pone de carácter peligroso (N/A: ¬¬ estilo Kawamura) y por ultimo en ese grupo Busan Miyamoto de cabello plateado, ojos marrones, de carácter dinámico.

Todas estas chicas son miembros del club de tenis donde Ryosaki es la capitana y Tanaka es la sub. capitana.

-Se enteraron?... van a entrar en nuestra sección 5 chicos nuevos- dice Naomi- seguro que hoy los conoceremos

Dicho y hecho al sonar el timbre de entrada el profesor entra y anuncia- Atención, hoy les presentaremos 5 nuevos alumnos, ahora quiero que pasen uno por uno y digan su nombre, de donde vienen y que les gusta

El primero que entro era un joven alto, de cabello negro, ojos color azul, y de aspecto fuerte y serio- Hola mi nombre es Oda Nobunaga, vengo de la escuela Ten Doji y me gusta el tenis

El segundo y el tercero de aspecto parecido aparecieron por el umbral de la puerta , catires, ojos verdes, uno tenia aspecto serio y centrado mientras que el otro era al contrario su aspecto reflejaba que era alocado. El serio hablo primero- Hola yo soy Rioske Takajashi, vengo de la escuela Kokurio y me gusta el tenis- luego hablo el otro- HI me llamo Keisuke Takajashi, vengo de la escuela Kokurio y me gusta el tenis, como pudieron darse cuenta el- señalo a Rioske- y yo somos gemelos

El cuarto era un chico de cabello plateado, ojos color saphiro, y de aspecto simpático- Hola yo soy Kazujico Ahikawa, vengo de la escuela Ten Doji y me gusta el tenis y el arroz con curri.- cuando dijo lo ultimo del arroz con curri a todos se cayeron estilo condorito

El quinto y ultimo apareció, cuando empezó a caminar hacia el profesor todos los que estudiaron allí desde 7mo grado se miraron asombrados y algunos hasta se pellizcaron para ver si eso era un sueño, entre ese grupo esta una joven de cabello castaño y ojos rojizos mirando fijamente a ese joven tan apuesto que causo muchos suspiros y muchas miradas sospechosas algunas de celos (chicos) y otras los miraban con ojos en forma de corazones (OBVIAMENTE de chicas)- HI mi nombre es Ryoma Echizen, vengo de EE. UU. y estudie aquí hace 1 año y me gusta el tenis.

-Bien ahora donde se sentaran- dijo el profesor pensativo- Echizen- el aludido voltio- Atrás de Riosaki- dicho esto Ryoma se fue a sentar y muchas chicas miraron desilusionadas y molestas a Sakumo.- Nobunaga delante de Osakada (Tomoka)- el joven de casi 2 mts de altura se sentó donde se lo señalo el profesor- Rioske delante de Katoh (Kachiro)- el serio de los Takajashi se fue a sentar también- Keisuke al final de la segunda fila luego de la ventana- se fue y se sentó donde se lo indicaba- y Ahikawa en el medio de la fila central

-"Dios, porque me castigas de esta forma?... porque lo mando a sentarse atrás de mi ahora no me podré concentrar porque estaré embriagada de su perfume que me llega desde atrás… DIOOOOOS esta muchísimo mas guapo que hace 2 años"- eso era todo lo que pensaba Sakumo desde que el se sentó allí, su príncipe del tenis estaba a unos pocos centímetros de ella y no podía evitar sonrojarse de vez en cuando; las clases se le hicieron eternas; pero cuando al fin se terminaron ella se fue a las canchas de tenis seguida por sus amigas y mas atrás por el grupo de alumnos de nuevo ingreso que se dirigían también a las canchas de tenis para inscribirse.

…………………………EN LAS CANCHAS DE TENIS…………………………………

-Hola nos queremos inscribir en el club- dijo la voz Nobunaga

-Bien díganme sus nombres y en que año están- dijo la voz de un joven de aproximadamente 20 años

-Yo soy Oda Nobunaga de 9no grado

-Yo soy Kazujiko Ahikawa de 9no grado

-Yo soy Rioske Takajashi de 9no grado y el- señalo a su hermano- es Keisuke Takajashi también de 9no grado

-Yo soy Ryoma Echizen de 9no grado

-Yo soy Takumi Fujiwara (Cabello color rojizo, ojos negros, no muy alto y de contextura ligera pero no era un debilucho) de 8vo grado

-Yo soy Hiei Jaganashi (No Tiene cabello "Se paso la 0", ojos marrones, es un enano y de contextura también ligera) de 8vo grado

-Yo soy Kai Akutzu (Cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes, un poco mas bajo que Oda y de contextura medio pesada pero no gordo) de 8vo grado

-Esos son todos los de nuevo ingreso que no sean de 7mo?- al no recibir respuesta anuncia- Se cierran la inscripciones, ustedes 8 salgan que voy ha hablar con todos.

Todos los que estaban en las canchas pararon todo y se pusieron firmes, entonces el joven anterior alzo la voz para que lo pudieran escuchar- QUIERO DARLES LA BIENVIENIDA A ESTE NUEVO AÑO ESCOLAR, LES INFORMO QUE LA PROFESORA SUMIRE RIOSAKI LA HAN JUBILADO Y ELLA ME PIDIO QUE JUNTO CON INUI SADAHARU ME ENCARGARA DE ESTE ESQUIPO- hizo una pausa y siguió- AHORA QUIERO QUE SEPAN ALGO DE MI, YO SOY MIROKU TAMADA, SOY UN MIEMBRO DE LA SELECCIÓN NACIONAL DE TENIS DE JAPON, TENGO 20 AÑOS Y ME PREPARO PARA EL FINAL DE ESTE AÑO ESCULAR IR A PARTICIPAR A WIMBLEDON, RECHACE LA INVITACION DE LA FEDERACION INTERNACIONAL DE TENIS MASCULINO PARA PARTICIPAR EN LA COPA DAVIS Y EN EL TORNEO DE MASTERS PARA VENIR AQUÍ, A MI CUNA PARA ENTRENARLOS A USTEDES SEGÚN LAS NORMAS CON LAS QUE SE ENTRENAN EN LOS EE.UU., HOY NO TENDREMOS PRACTICAS SINO QUE QUIERO REALIZAR UN PARTIDO ENTRE LOS NUEVOS MIEMBROS DEL EQUIPO- dicho esto señalo a los 8 chicos nuevos entre ellos Ryoma- Y LOS TITULARES DEL EQUIPO; Y PARA HACELO INTEREZANTE EL QUE PIERDA EL PARTIDO DE LOS TITULARES SERA EXPULSADO COMO TITULAR Y EL VENCEDOR TOMARA SU LUGAR EN EL EQUIPO Y ADEMAS SI ESE MIEMBRO ES EL CAPITAN O EL SUB CAPITAN, ESE TITULO SE LE SERA REMOBIDO MAS RAPIDO QUE INMEDIATAMENTE… ESTA CLARO?

-SI SEÑOR- dijeron todos al unísono

-ENTONCES LOS TITULARES Y LOS NUEVOS VENGAN YA- ordeno

-Profesor porque debemos probarnos con ellos, si nosotros somos los titulares- se quejo Yusuke el capitán seleccionado por Momo antes de irse

-La respuesta es muy simple Yusuke… PORQUE YO LO ORDENO- lo ultimo lo dijo en un fuerte grito que asusto a mas de uno

-OK, OK no tiene que gritarlo- dice Yusuke con una gran gota en su cien

-La cosa sera así, serán 2 equipos que serán los Titulares vs. Los No Titulares. Tendremos 2 partidos de dobles y 4 sencillos, se van a reunir y en esta hoja anotaran los dobles 2, dobles 1, sencillos 4, sencillos 3, sencillos 2 y sencillos 1; obviamente los sencillos 2 y 1 serán los lideres del equipo que en el caso de los titulares serán Yusuke Kakei y Seiji Sensui, y en los no titulares serán Ryoma Echizen y Oda Nobunaga. Entendió?

-SI

-Bien reúnanse y preparen los equipos

Y así lo hicieron

…………………………………EN EL GRUPO DE RYOMA……………………………

-Dobles 2 quien será- pregunta Ryoma muy calmado

-Seremos Kai y yo- dice Hiei muy seguro

-OK, dobles 1- dice Ryoma

-Seremos nosotros- dijeron los hermanos Takajashi al unísono

-Bien, ahora los sencillos 4 y 3, ya que Nobunaga y yo seremos los 2 y 1 respectivamente

-Yo seré el sencillo 4- dijo Takumi

-Entonces solo quedo yo y seré el sencillo 3- dijo Kasujico

-Ya estamos listos, vamos- ordeno Ryoma

………………………EN EL GRUPO DE LOS TITULARES……………………………...

-Usaremos nuestra alineación de siempre- dijo Yusuke- Dobles 2: Jing Oguro (Alto, fuerte, ojos y cabello negros) y Naohiro Endo (De altura mediana, fuerte, ojos marrones y cabello rojo); dobles 1: Kazuyuki Toda (Alto, fuerte, ojos Marrones, caballo amarrillo) y Akimori Morioka (Bajo, medio fuerte, ojos y cabello grises), sencillos 4: Hiro Morishima (Alto, medio fuerte, ojos y cabello negros), sencillos 3: Kouji Hattori (Bajo, medio fuerte, ojos azules y cabello negro con una pañoleta azul), sencillos 2: Horio Satoshi (N/A: Hasta que por fin Horio es titular) y sencillos 1: Yusuke Kakei (Alto, fuerte, ojos azules y cabello marrón)

……………………………EN LA CANCHA……………………………………………….

-Y estamos listos- Dijo el profesor- yo seré el árbitro y mis decisiones son inapelables e imparciales. Ahora daremos inicio a los partidos del ranking de la escuela secundaria Seigaku. Atención partidos: Dobles 2: Hiei y Kai vs. Jing y Naohiro; Dobles 1: Rioske y Keisuke vs. Kazuyuki y Akimori; Sencillos 4: Takumi vs. Hiro; Sencillos 3: Kasujico vs. Kouji; Sencillos 2: Oda vs. Horio y Sencillos 1: Ryoma vs. Yusuke. Vallan a sus lugares y que comiencen los partidos

Luego de obedecer las ordenes de su entrenador salieron los dobles 2 de cada equipo, y comenzo el partido

-Partido de un set Hiei de los no titulares al servicio- dijo el entrenador Miroku

Al principio los titulares iban ganando 2-0, pero luego de que los chicos entraron en calor lograron ganarles 6-2, y todos por love game (1). Luego llegaron los dobles 1, y comenzo este partido fue mas rapido que el anterior ya que eran hermanos gemelos y ademas tenian mucha mas experiencia que los dobles 2 y el juego termino 6-0 a favor de los no titulares. Después de un breve receso comenzaron los sencillos con Takumi al servicio, Hiro era muy bueno y Takumi se las vio difícil ya que Hiro tenia una tecnica muy parecida a la de Shusuke Fuji el genio de seigaku en su epoca dorada, pero al final Takumi fue el vencedor con el siguiente resultado 7-6, es el turno de Kasujico contra Kouji, empezo el partido con Kouji sirviendo, Kouji era muy bueno y Kasujico se las veia feas al final Kouji lo derroto 7-5, era el turno de Oda contra el sub capitan del equipo, Oda era mucho mas agil de lo que parecia con su enorme cuerpo y derroto al sub capitan 6-1.

Y ahora el momento que todos esperabamos, Ryoma contra el capitan, para ese momento las titulares del equipo femenino llegaron acompañadas por su capitana Sakuma. El partido comenzo con Yusuke sacando, este atacaba a Ryoma con tiros poderosos pero Ryoma se los debolvia mucho mas poderosos y anotaba puntos de esa manera, el resultado final fue 6-2 y como ganador Ryoma el nuevo capitan

-Bien resultado final los no titulares ganaron 5 juegos y los titulares ganaron 1. los nuevos titulares son: Kai Akutzu, Hiei Jaganashi, Takumi Fujiwara, Kouji Hattori, Rioske Takajashi, Keisuke Takajashi; como sub capitan queda Oda Nobunaga y como capitan queda Ryoma Echizen.- dijo el entrenador bastante complacido- mañana nos veremos aquí para comenzar con los entrenamientos- antes de irse añadio- Ryusaki y Echizen vengan conmigo- ambos se miraron y luego siguieron al entrenador- bien sientencen por favor- ambos lo hicieron- ok como sabran la profesora Ryusaki me pidio personalmente que fuera entrenador del equipo masculino de tenis, pero hay un problema y es que no se ha conseguido a nadie que entrene al femenino asi que hasta nuevo aviso yo me encargare de ambos, y ademas tratare de pedirle a mi prometida que si puede venir a Japon a entrenarlas, ok?- concluye mirando a las 2 personas que tenia en frente.

-A mi me da igual pero como haras para entrenar a los 2 equipos si estamos en canchas diferente?- pregunta Sakuma temiendo la respuesta

-Entrenaran con los chicos- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa al ver la cara de ambos- que opinas tu Echizen?

-No me molesta- dijo Ryoma no muy convencido pero acepto para no tener que discutir

-Entonces esta decidido, nos vemos mañana, chao

**AQUÍ TERMINA ESTE CAP Y DEBO ADMITIR QUE ME SALIO BASTANTE LARGO PARA MI GUSTO PERO NO IMPORTA nn **

**AQUÍ ESTA EL SIGNIFICADO DE UNA DE LAS PALABRAS QUE USE:**

**(1): SIGNIFICA QUE DURANTE LA PELEA POR UN GAME EL RIVAL NO LOGRO ANOTAR NI UN PUNTO**

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS… NO LES CUESTA MUCHO TOMAR EL MOUSE Y MOVERLO HASTA DONDE DICE SUBMIT REVIEWS Y DARLE UN CLICK A GO… **


	2. Una practica conocida y una mala noticia

**Aquí de nuevo con el segundo capitulo de mi fic… **

**Como ya saben este fic no es mió y bla bla bla… y sin mas preámbulos aquí esta **

**-Dialogo-**

"**Pensamientos"**

………**..Cambio de Escena………..**

**Capitulo 2: Una practica conocida y una mala noticia**

Al día siguiente luego de que Ryoma, Oda, Takumi, Kai, Hiei, Rioske y Keisuke entraron a ser los nuevos titulares a excepción de Kouji que ya lo era y que venció a Kazujico,y ese día comenzarían con su entrenamiento para las eliminatorias de Kantou, el año pasado Seigaku había logrado llegar a las nacionales por los jugadores de sencillos ya que los dobles habían perdido su poder debido a que la pareja dorada ya no estaba y la otra pareja fija que tenían de Kuwamura y Syusuke también se graduaron, este año los nuevos titulares tenían un deber y ese era que Seigaku mejorar sus dobles para ganarlos 5 juegos como lo hacían en la época dorada de esta institución. Las titulares eran para ese momento el orgullo de Seigaku gracias a Sakuma que desde el año pasado era la capitana del equipo y lo había llevado hasta las nacionales, pero ahora que había llegado el As que Seigaku necesitó desde hace mucho tiempo para ser el capitán y su nuevo pilar.

El día estaba igual de aburrido que siempre con las clases que duraban horas o eso pensó un joven de cabello negro con reflejos verdes, cuando por fin termino la tortura a lo que los profesores llamaban clases el fue directamente a las canchas de tenis o mas específicamente a los vestidores con el resto de los chicos que estaban también en club.

-Genial hoy empezaremos a entrenar como los nuevos titulares de Seigaku- dijo en un tono muy alegre y con una gran sonrisa Keisuke

-Cálmate hermanito- le dijo Rioske con su típica cara de chico serio (Estilo Tezuka)

-Pero estoy emocionado y me vallas a negar que tu también lo estas porque te conozco- lo ultimo lo dijo con una amplia sonrisa

-Bueno es verdad pero no lo ando gritando a los cuatro vientos como tu- Keisuke se sonrojo un poco por eso

-jajajajaja- ríen todos

Al llegar a las canchas el profesor les entrego sus uniformes de titulares y les indico que se fueran a cambiar porque empezarían pronto, y así lo hicieron. El uniforme no había cambiado mucho desde que Ryoma se había ido, era una chemise color blanca con los hombros de color azul rey, un mono todo azul y una chaqueta parecida a la camisa solo que con el cuello levantado.

Ryoma luego de ponerse su uniforme se puso su gorra con la erré al frente, Oda se puso una pañoleta de color blanca, color Rioske se puso también una gorra pero esta era azul, Keisuke no usaba nada en la cabeza, Takumi usaba una pañoleta de color negro, Hiey no usaba nada, Kai no usaba nada y Kouji una pañoleta azul con pequeñas rallas blancas.

Al salir Miroku los llamo para que se acercaran y darles un anuncio muy importante.

-Chicos acérquense- dijo llamando a todos- Echizen acércate y ponte al lado mió al igual que tu Ryosaki, y Nobunaga y Tanaka colóquense al lado de sus respectivos capitanes- pidió muy amablemente- bien ahora quiero que me presenten atención porque esto es muy importante, lo primero es que desde hoy y hasta tiempo indeterminado las chicas estarán entrenando con nosotros ya que no tienen entrenadora y al no ser así yo me ofrecí a entrenarlas, los capitanes Echizen y Ryosaki están reacuerdo con ello; la segunda será que Sadaharu será el encargado de preparar a los titulares y yo a los no titulares pero seguiremos el mismo régimen de entrenamiento solo que para los titulares será mil veces mas fuerte- luego que dijo esto la cara de los titulares de ambos sexos se miraron con unas rayas azules en la cara y luego fulminaron a Sadaharu con la mirada- "Wooo, si las miradas mataran Sadaharu ya estaría muerto 16 veces seguidas"- pensó Miroku con una gran gota en su cabeza- capitanes den las ordenes a sus equipos para que comencemos con la **TORTURA** digo con el entrenamiento

-Los novatos vallan a las canchas c, los intermedios y avanzados a las e y g- dijo Ryoma con un tono muy intimidante

-Las novatas a la d, las intermedias y las avanzadas a las canchas f y h- dijo Sakuma con un tono igual que de Ryoma, asiendo que este se sorprendiera mucho porque el recordaba a un chica muy tímida y muy distraída.

……………………………………En la cancha de los titulares………………………………

-Chicos y chicas les pondré un ejercicio muy sencillo, esto es para poder crear un buen programa de entrenamiento para cada uno y cada una, creo que ya algunos lo conocen- cuando dijo esto miro a Sakuma, Ryoma, Kouji y a Naomi que eran los que habian estado alli desde que eran novatos y mas a Ryoma que ya lo había ello- les daré a cada uno una banda de peso para las piernas cada banda tiene dos pesas de 0.5 kilogramos cada una para un total de 1 kilogramo en cada pierna, el ejercicio es así les prepare 3 conos con los colores primarios, además las bandas de las pelotas se pintaron con los mismos 3 colores, el objetivo es pegarle al cono con la pelota del mismo color, al primero error se termina.

-"De nuevo se le "OLVIDO" decir que el se equivoque deberá beber ese maldito jugo"- ese fue el pensamiento de las 4 personas (N/A: Ryoma, Sakuma, Naomi y Riote "que a pesar de no haber estudiado en Seigaku cuando a Sadaharu se le ocurrió esa idea Ryoma se lo comento") que conocían el oscuro secreto de Sadaharu.

-El profesor Miroku se querrá aquí para ayudarme en este ejercicio ya que será mas rápido si los 2 trabajamos con un grupo por separado- dijo Sadaharu con una pequeña sonrisa- para decirlo equitativamente quiero que se coloquen de la siguiente manera un hombre, una mujer y así sucesivamente; luego se enumeraran del uno al dos; los unos se irán conmigo y los 2 con Miroku.

Y así lo hicieron, la cosa quedo así; con Sadaharu: **Ryoma, Sakuma, Oda, Naomi, Rioske, Busan, Kouji y Sakura Kaji **(Es de segundo año, ojos y cabello Castaño claro, cabello largo hasta un poco mas de la mitad de la espalda); y con Miroku: **Keisuke, Yura, Takumi, Kykio Fukunishi **(Es de segundo año, ojos azules, cabello negro como el ébano y largo hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombros), **Hiei, Kaede Oguro** (Es de segundo año, ojos negros y fríos (estilo Ryoma), cabello castaño oscuro hasta la mitad de la espalda) **y Kai**.

-Ya que el sorteo se realizo comencemos los 2 primeros, Ryoma conmigo y Keisuke con Miroki- dijo Sadaharu

Así comenzó la prueba, al principio Ryoma y Keisuke estaban parejos, pero luego de un rato Ryoma demostró porque el era el capitán ya que no fallo ni una en cambio Keisuke pelo una al darse cuenta de que las piernas le pesaban al fallar Sadaharu detuvo los lanzamientos a Ryoma y de la nada apareció detrás del pobre Keisuke y le dijo con una de sus macabras sonrisas- Aaaaah se me había olvidado mencionar que el falle deberá verse este mi jugo Súper Betalaiser especialmente preparado- la cara de Keisuke reflejaba terror al igual q la gran mayoría incluidos los chicos y chicas que se habían detenido para ver a los titulares en acción. Keisuke se lo tomo de un solo trago y luego grito- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!... Q DEMONIOS ESTOOOOOO SABE HORRIBLEEEEEEE- y salio corriendo dejando atrás una gran nube de polvo hacia los bebederos.

Eso hizo que Ryoma se despistara y fallo lo q saco otra sonrisa macabra de Sadaharu, aunque Ryoma intento contenerse no pudo así que igual que Keisuke hacia los bebederos, la cara de pánico de la mayoría al ver al capitán y a Keisuke fue tal que ninguno le presto atención a las ordenes de Miroku y de Sadaharu hasta que ambos gritaron a todo pulmón- QUE ESTAN ESPERANDO LOS PROXIMOS- eso saco a los titulares y a las titulares del trauma; luego de esa acción la mayoría de los titulares fallaron a los pocos minutos excepto por Sakuma, Busan, Yura, Rioske y Kouji, el ultimo fallo apropósito (N/A: A quien les recuerda?) porque lo quería probar y lo mismo hizo Yura.

Cuando por fin término la prueba Sadaharu los reunió a todos y les dijo –Muy bien, debo decir que todos y todas estuvieron mejor de lo que pensé; ahora les diré sus puntos débiles y sus puntos fuertes. Comenzare con los más importantes:

**Ryoma**: Te hace falta mas fortaleza en las piernas, después de la práctica te daré un plan para que mejores eso.

**Sakuma**: Te hace falta más resistencia, después de la práctica te daré un plan para que mejores eso.

**Oda**: Te hace falta mas velocidad y más flexibilidad después de la práctica te daré un plan para que mejores eso.

**Naomi**: Te hace falta más resistencia, después de la práctica te daré un plan para que mejores eso.

**Rioske**: Te hace falta mas fortaleza en las piernas, después de la práctica te daré un plan para que mejores eso.

**Busan**: Te hace falta más resistencia, después de la práctica te daré un plan para que mejores eso.

**Kouji**: Te hace falta mas fortaleza en las piernas, después de la práctica te daré un plan para que mejores eso.

**Yura**: Te hace falta más resistencia, después de la práctica te daré un plan para que mejores eso.

**Takumi**: Te hace falta mas fortaleza en las piernas, después de la práctica te daré un plan para que mejores eso.

**Miki**: Te hace falta más resistencia, después de la práctica te daré un plan para que mejores eso.

**Keisuke**: Te hace falta mas fortaleza en las piernas, después de la práctica te daré un plan para que mejores eso.

**Kykio**: Te hace falta más resistencia, después de la práctica te daré un plan para que mejores eso.

**Hiei**: Te hace falta mas fortaleza en las piernas, después de la práctica te daré un plan para que mejores eso.

**Sakura**: Te hace falta más resistencia, después de la práctica te daré un plan para que mejores eso.

**Kai**: Te hace falta mas velocidad y más flexibilidad después de la práctica te daré un plan para que mejores eso.

**Kaede**: Te hace falta más resistencia, después de la práctica te daré un plan para que mejores eso.

-Bien la practica termino ya se pueden ir- dijo Miroku

Luego de que Sadaharu les diera sus planes para mejorar sus fallas; Horio, Kashiro, Katsuo, Ryoma, Oda, Rioske y Kasujico fueron a la hamburguesería a comer y a hablar de lo que ha pasado en la secundaria luego de que Ryoma se fuera.

…………………………………………En la Hamburguesería…………………………………

Todos piden su orden, como no estaba Momo con ellos Ryoma compite en comida con Oda.

-Yo quiero 3 hamburguesas dobles con queso, un refresco extra grande, unas papas fritas y unos aros de cebolla extra grandes- dicen Ryoma y Oda al mismo tiempo y se echan miradas de odio.

Lo otros los miraban con una súper gota en la sien, mientras Ryoma y Oda pelean por comida los demás pedían su comida como si nada; al todos tener sus ordenes servidas se fueron a sentar y comenzaron a hablar.

-Bueno Echizen mientras tu estabas en estados unidos yo empecé a salir con Tomota- eso no le sorprendió a Ryoma, el se había dado cuenta de que a Horio le gustaba Tomota y viceversa, pero al resto que le contaba Horio Ryoma no le paro hasta que Horio menciono un nombre que le activo la alerta a Ryoma- … y Ryusaki sale desde hace 2 años con Kouji- al escuchar eso Ryoma casi se atraganta con una papa y en su mente de repente empezó a sentir aun mas odio por aquel chico de lo que ya sentía. Nadie se dio cuenta de la actitud de Ryoma que trato de ocultarlo fingiendo que no le importaba pero 3 personas si se dieron cuenta y esas eran Rioske, Oda y Kasujico que eran sus amigos mas cercanos.

**Hasta aquí llega este cap…**

**Ya Ryoma se entero de que Sakuma tiene novio… que hará el para poder no ocultar sus sentimientos de ¿CELOS? Eso lo sabrán en el próximo…**

**Ahora responderé los Reviews:**

**Slamina: Yo normalmente no hago caps tan largos pero con este fic en particular lo voy hacer… el fic es un RyoxSak, espero que te allá gustado este cap.**

**Jnjn: Espero que te allá gustado también este cap**

**Ryosaku: Gracias por tu review, espero que este cap también te allá gustado**

**Laila: Pues aquí esta el segundo cap ojala lo ajas disfrutado y descuida terminare este fic**

**Yoghi: pues aquí esta otro cap largo que espero que disfrutes**

**Bien eso fue todo dejen reviews… con 10 subo el próximo cap…**

**Chau y salu2………..**


	3. Comienzan los partido mixtos

**Hola… **

**Quiero informar que esta serie y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia y los personajes creados por mi son míos… **

**-Dialogo-**

"**Pensamientos"**

**(Notas de autor)**

…**..Cambio de Escena...**

**Capitulo 3: Comienzan los partido mixtos **

Luego de que Ryoma se entero que Sakumo era la novia de Kouji el se puso muy exigente en los entrenamientos de los chicos y sobre todo con Kouji al cual ya lo tenia atravesado porque le gano a uno de sus ahora mejores amigos, y a pesar de sus celos el no podía negar que eso los ayudaría a todos, a el a desahogar sus frustraciones y a los demás a estar SOBRE entrenados para las eliminatorias de la zona; un día mientras los mando a correr 30 vueltas alrededor de la cancha llego el entrenador con la tabla de partidos y este los mando a parar a la mitad para informarles.

-Chicos reúnanse para mostrarles los partidos que tendremos para las…- pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase todos los chicos llegaron ante el casi por el suelo-… eliminatorias- termino con un enorme gota en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, luego miro a Ryoma con cara de pocos amigos y le susurro algo en el oído, para luego dirigirse a los demás y continuar- la primera escuela a la que enfrentaremos tanto chicas como chicas será la Giokurin, luego depende de quien califique. Hoy es el ultimo día en el que las chicas están aquí ya que la nueva entrenadora llega hoy en la tarde y mañana mismo comienza a dar clases, se llama Natsuki Misuki y es una de las mejores tenistas del país y también del mundo, y además es mi prometida- lo ultimo lo dijo sonrojado- así que hoy luego de los calentamientos yo los haré yo- dijo mirando a Ryoma- se realizaran unos juegos entre chicos y chicas… comiencen a calentar.

Y así comenzaron a calentar y a estirarse para estar preparados. A los 30 minutos ya todos y todas estaban listos para comenzar.

-De acuerdo a su condición física y su edad se realizaran los partidos, los primeros serán Rioske vs. Busan.

Todos los miembros del club y unos coleados se pusieron alerta porque se realizarían juegos de titulares y eso no era muy común.

-Los partidos serán al mejor de 2 games, es decir, el que gane 2 games es el ganador del partido; eso lo decidí para no agotarlos mucho con un juego de un set. Al finalizar el partido anunciare a los siguientes pero ahora no lo haré para que se concentren en el partido de ahora. El juez será Sadaharu.

Al finalizar los dos jugadores entraron a la cancha. Y realizan el sorteo para ver quien saca primero.

-Cual eliges?- pregunta Rioske

-Áspero

-Entonces suave será el mió- dice y luego la hace girar, al caer muestra áspera- Sacas tú primero y yo elijo el lado derecho de la cancha

Ambos toman sus posiciones y Sadaharu hace el anuncio- Partido al mejor de 2 games Busan Miyamoto

Y así comienza el partido Busan hace un saque con mucha potencia pero Rioske lo devuelve con mucha facilidad.

-Buen saque pero necesitaras mas que eso para ganarme- dice Rioske y luego piensa "Ese saque tiene mucha potencia, si no fuera por que levanto pesas y hago flexiones, ese saque no lo hubiera podido devolver jamás".

Y así siguió el partido los tiros de Busan eran muy potentes pero Rioske tenia una técnica contra ella de contra ataque como la que usaba el genio de Seigaku Shusuke Fuji y así gano el primer game.

-Conteo 1 Game a 0 a favor de Rioske- anuncia Sadaharu- Cambio de cancha- los dos empiezan a caminar hacia el lado contrario al que usaron en el primer game. A los ambos ponerse en posición Sadaharu habla- Rioske al servicio

Rioske lanza la pelota a corta altura y realiza un saque rápido y muy potente, Busan no pudo ni reaccionar de lo rápido que fue ese saque

"Increíble ese saque fue a una velocidad muy alta… ni en los nacionales vi un saque así"- piensa Busan aun asombrada.

Sadaharu se quedo asombrado pero luego dijo- 15 a 0

-Sakumo que tipo de saque fue ese?- pregunta Kaede

-Ese saque se llama Saque Rápido y se realiza lanzando la pelota a la altura del brazo lo que lo hace ir más rápido que un saque normal. La última vez que vi ese saque fue cuando Kaoru Kaidoh juego contra Kamio de la Fudomine hace 2 años.

-Dime Oda tu sabias que Rioske sabia ese saque?- pregunta Ryoma

-La verdad capitán es que no, aunque ahora que lo recuerdo- dice pensando- hace unos meses antes de venirnos a Seigaku el me dijo que estaba perfeccionando un saque mas rápido de lo normal, pero no me dijo porque lo hacia.

"Rioske no me dejare vencer por ti ni por tu saque rápido"- pensó Busan- "Aunque me gustes no te dejare ganar tan fácilmente"- luego de pensar lo ultimo el mueve la cabeza de izquierda a derecha como para borrar ese pensamiento de su cabeza pero sin mucho éxito.

Rioske eleva la pelota un poco mas alta que la anterior pero imperceptible a menos que seas Ryoma y Miroku, ese saque salio mas con potencia que con rapidez y con un efecto que impedía que la pelota rebotara sino que rodara por el suelo (N/A: Como el Subame Kaeshi de Shusuke).

-30 a 0

-Ahora el saque tuvo efecto y además fue rápido y potente

-Pero este saque no fue tan rápido ya que Rioske modifico la altura unos 30 mm más que el anterior y eso hizo al saque más lento que el anterior, pero esta vez le imprimió un efecto lo que hizo al saque mucho más efectivo contra Miyamoto.

Todos estaban asombrados por los saques que realizaba Rioske que solo le quedan 2 puntos para ganar, al ponerse en posición para realizar el saque se quedo mirando a Busan con cara de pena y pensó "Descuida linda esto terminara pronto, y lamento que este usando mis saques especiales para derrotarte", claro que esa expresión cambio a la del chico serio a la velocidad de un pestañeo, Rioske se puso en posición para realizar el saque pero esta vez lanzo la pelota muy alto y salto para darle y la pelota salio con mucha potencia incluso mayor a la de los saques de Busan debido al salto y a la fuerza del brazo de Rioske.

-40 a 0

-No lo puedo creer Rioske a ganado puntos con 3 As seguidos, Busan no ha podido responderle a ningún tiro- dice asombrada Naomi- Rioske es increíble el a sido el único que no le a permitido a Busan responder ningún disparo.

-Naomi trata de no lucir tan impresionada

-Pero como no estarlo Saku?

"Es cierto que es difícil evitar no impresionarse por las técnicas de Rioske, pero esto nos servirá de apoyo para ser mas fuerte y mucho mejores para las eliminatorias de Kanto"- piensa Sakumo

-Sadaharu me rindo no puedo seguir jugando, tu ganas Rioske- dice Busan muy molesta pero al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa de satisfacción porque descubrió sus faltas- pero te advierto cuando logre superar lo que me falta te retare en un partido de un set para así derrotarte por completo

Rioske se ríe y dice- De acuerdo acepto tu desafió pero tampoco creas que seguiré con este mismo nivel.- el se acerca la red y le extiende la mano para cumplir con una ley protocolar del tenis, ella se la acepta y al soltarse salen de la cancha para saber quienes serán los próximos en jugar.

-Los siguientes serán Kouji Minamoto vs. Miki Yanagisawua.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Eso es todo por ahora será hasta el próximo Cáp. Y recuerden dejar reviews…**

**Chau y salu2**


	4. Partidos mixtos

**Hola… **

**Quiero informar que esta serie y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia y los personajes creados por mi son míos… **

**-Dialogo-**

"**Pensamientos"**

**(Notas de autor)**

…**..Cambio de Escena...**

**Capitulo 4: Partidos mixtos**

Kouji sonreía muy confiado, el se sentía seguro de que la derrotaría así que antes de entrar a la cancha fue a ver a Sakumo y le dio un beso en los labios y luego le susurro- Mi amor no te molestes pero yo derrotare a tu compañera.

Sakumo no pudo evitar sonreírle con arrogancia y le dijo también en un susurro- Ya lo veremos querido, no te confíes- luego de oír eso Kouji se fue sin quitar su sonrisa. El resto del equipo femenino siguió a Kouji con la mirada y mas de una le saco la lengua y luego susurraban- Presumido.

-Miki espero que le ganes sin que el pueda siquiera anotar un punto- dijo Naomi a su compañera.

-Si- respondió y la sub. Capitana le dio una sonrisa, pero Miki en un susurro le dijo- No entiendo como Saku puede salir con eso idiota.

-Yo tampoco entiendo pero hay que hacer algo para que terminen- añadió la sub. Capitana.

-Bueno me tengo que ir a derrotarlo- y dicho esto se fue a la cancha, los gritos de sus compañeras dándole ánimos la emocionaban y estaba dispuesta a ganar.

En el típico sorteo para elegir el saque Kouji salio ganador.

-Partido al mejor de 2 games, Kouji al servicio.

Kouji saco con mucha potencia pero Miki lo respondió, el partido siguió en un intercambio de lanzamientos sin fin hasta que Miki da en un vació que Kouji dejo al subir a la red.

-15 a 0- esto causo un estallido de gritos por parte de las chicas.

Kouji realizo otro saque y el intercambio reinician, hasta que Miki luego de regresar un tiro de Kouji, ella se voltea a ver a Sakumo y luego a Naomi, y ambas le dan la señal a Miki para que se enserie de una vez, y así lo hace, comienza a realizar su devoluciones de manera acrobática y así saco los 2 games sin perder ningún punto. Todas las chicas estaban felices por la victoria y los muy molestos en especial Ryoma.

-Bien hecho Miki le ganaste a ese presumido- dijo Naomi y luego vio que Sakumo la miraba con cara de desaprobación- no me mires así, tu mejor que nadie sabe que lo que dije es cierto, además el podrá ser tu novio pero aun me cae mal.

-Si ya se que el te cae mal igual que a las demás, y nada de lo que diga o haga ustedes van a cambiar de parecer cierto?

-Aja, así es, porque no terminas con el, después de todo a ti ya no te atrae el, sino otro- lo ultimo lo dijo mirando a Ryoma.

-Te diste cuenta?

-Saku hasta un ciego se daría cuenta, menos el

-Tan obvia soy?

-Si y mucho, en clases, en el receso, en las canchas y en los entrenamientos. Pero no se da cuenta

-Mejor así, que no se cuenta todavía, el siempre ha sido medo distraído con ese asunto del amor

-Se nota, pero eso lo hace mas atractivo- al oír eso Sakumo se molesto y Naomi se dio cuenta de la mirada y añadió- sabes que es cierto, además yo no soy ciega para no admirar que es guapo- pero su conversación fue interrumpida por la voz de Miroku.

-Los que siguen son Keisuke Takajashi vs. Yura Suzuki.

Yura salio a la cancha sin la raqueta y Keisuke creía que seria una presa fácil hasta que Kaede le paso la raqueta y Yura se encendió y empezó a gritarle a Keisuke- TE VOY A GANAR DEBILUCHO…. VOY QUE QUEMO…- y Keisuke le salio una gotita en la cabeza y pensó "OH genial me toco la mas loca de todas"

Cuando les toco hacer el sorteo de quien sacaba primero, para desgracia de Keisuke ella gano y realizo un súper saque que rompió la raqueta de Keisuke, entre saques y devoluciones Yura le rompió todas las raquetas a Keisuke y así ella gano.

La cara de los chicos fue de sorpresa y de miedo al ver todas las raquetas de su compañero rotas.

-2 Derrotas seguidas mas les vale ganar la siguiente o sino mañana correrán 50 vueltas y con la presión de Sadaharu- eso activo a los que faltaban.

-Siguientes en jugar son Takumi Fujiwara vs. Sakura Kaji

Takumi y Sakura se miraron y ambos fueron a la cancha, esta vez Takumi gano el saque inicial.

Takumi hizo un saque normal y ella lo devolvió muy fácilmente pero luego el le dio una devolución cortada ya que ella estaba en la raya de fondo y no pudo devolver el tiro cortado de Takumi.

-15-0

Todos los chicos gritaron de alegría. Y así el partido continuo, Takumi tenía la ventaja y gano el primer game pero en el segundo ella lo gano y fueron al tercer game, el decisivo, Takumi le toco servir de nuevo y esta vez se enserio y lanzo pelotas con efectos muy pronunciados y logro ganar.

-Este partido fue el mas largo de los otros 3 anteriores.

-Así es pero por lo menos ganamos y estamos empatados con las chicas en cuanto a cantidad de partidos ganados.

-Los siguientes en jugar serán Kai Akutzu vs. Kaede Oguro.

El partido duro lo mismo que el anterior pero esta vez gano Kaede no sin que Kai diera la pelea y ganara el primer game y robarle el saque a Kaede pero ella en el segundo se lo robo a el, en el ultimo game ella lo termino luego de llegar a un Deuse (1) ella lo consiguió derrotar.

-Kai aunque perdiste estuviste genial porque hasta el final mostraste una gran técnica y un juego muy bueno.- le dijo Ryoma

-Gracias capitán.

-De nada, solo digo la verdad.

-Los siguientes son Hiei Jaganashi vs. Kykio Fukunishi

El parido comenzó con el saque de Kykio pero Hiei le gano con unos disparos muy precisos y bien calculados, el segundo game fue un poco mas parejo pero al final termino ganándole Hiei.

-El siguiente partido será Nobunaga Oda vs. Naomi Tanaka

-OH genial me toco jugar contra el más grandote de ese equipo.

-Recuerda Naomi el tamaño no es lo importante sino la técnica y estoy segura que tu tienes mejor técnica que el.

…. En donde los chicos….

-Genial me toco con esa chica Naomi, se ve que posee una buena técnica.

-Tranquilo seguro tú le ganaras porque tienes mucha fuerza y un gran alcance.

Luego de hablar con sus capitanes ambos entran a la cancha y en el sorteo sale ganador el para sacar. El realizo un saque normal claro un poco mas potente, ella lo devolvió y el hizo lo mismo, y así estuvo el partido ya que ninguno cedía ni un paso a su oponente pero al final Naomi sede y Nobunaga anota un punto.

-15 a 0

Naomi se molesto mucho y en lo que pudo hizo un lanzamiento hacia un punto profundo que el no podría devolver y anota

-15 iguales.

El partido siguió de esa manera y no se veía un ganador definido ambos se veían muy parejos, cuando llegaron a 40-40 en el primer game Nobunaga sacando provecho de su altura logra ganar el primer game, Naomi se puso muy molesta y el segundo game lo termino ganado ella cuando ambos estaban de nuevo 40-40.

-Este partido si que esta intenso, los dos son muy fuertes tanto que no se sabe quien ganara- dijo Rioske a Ryoma en un susurro

-Es verdad y el mió va estar todavía mejor puesto que me toca contra Sakumo

-Si Ryoma ese va estar aun mejor que este.

Mientras en la cancha la situación era igual a la de los anteriores 2 games, al llegar de nuevo a 40-40 la presión creció tanto que Nobunaga perdió la concentración y termino perdiendo.

Ya todos sabían quienes faltaban y que de seguro se enfrentarían en la final y esos serian Ryoma Echizen vs. Sakumo Ryosaki, todos los chicos ponían sus esperanzas en su capitán y las chicas en su capitana.

-Bien hecho Nobunaga debo decir que fue un juego en el cual cualquiera podía ganar lastima que no fuiste tu amigo.

-Hice mi mejor esfuerzo y eso me hace sentir satisfecho de mi mismo, pero ahora es tu turno capitán.

-Lo se Nobunaga.

-Bien creo que ya se sabe quienes serán los próximos así que tengo que decir que por ser los capitanes ellos tendrán otras reglas, para ellos será al mejor de un set y eso es para que se deleiten con el despliegue de técnicas de sus capitanes en un partido entre ellos.

-A mi me parece bien

-Y a mi también.

-Entonces si ambos están de acuerdo comencemos el partido.

El sorteo se realizo y Sakumo gano el primer saque, ella se dio cuenta de que Ryoma jugaba con su mano derecha, así que realizo un saque con efecto como el del saque twist que va dirigido hacia la cara del oponente Ryoma no se lo esperaba y ella gano un punto.

-15 a 0

Sakumo hizo de nuevo el saque con efecto pero esta vez Ryoma antes de correr hacia la pelota se paso la raqueta a la mano izquierda y logro darle a la pelota anotando punto.

-15 iguales.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo visto, ya que solo Yorio, Kashiro, Katsuo, Sakumo y Sadaharu sabían no solo que el zurdo sino que además jugaba el tenis a 2 manos.

-Echizen ya me preguntaba cuando te ibas a cambiar de mano.

-Pues ya lo conseguiste Ryosaki y ahora estarás en serios problemas.

-Ya lo verenos.

El parido continúo y era como una batalla sin cuartel, Ryoma mostraba ser mejor que Sakumo pero a pesar de eso ella mostraba mucho valor al enfrentarlo. Ya estaban en la recta final Ryoma iba ganado por un game (4-3) pero Sakumo termina ganando el game para empatar 4-4. Ryoma gano otro game al igual que Sakumo y se empataron de nuevo (5-5).

-Este partido es impactante ninguno deja que el otro se valla arriba, Ryoma es fuera de serie no deja que la capitana se valla arriba, pero ella tampoco.- dice Kaede muy asombrada.

Pero luego de que Sakumo empatara con Ryoma a 5 games cada uno el se va nuevamente arriba y ella no logra empatar en el ultimo game por lo tanto Ryoma gana.

-SIII RYOMA GANO…- gritan los chicos muy alegres.

Las chicas lo aplauden por haber sido un rival digno para su capitana.

En la cancha

-Bien hecho Ryosaki- dijo Ryoma y le da la mano

-Igualmente Echizen- dijo Sakumo aceptando la mano y estrechándola- la próxima vez te ganare

-Lo dudo además Aun te Falta Mucho- lo ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa hermosa y además arrogante digna de el.

Sakumo extrañaba ese gran ego y esa gran arrogancia de Ryoma en los partidos.

Luego de los partidos Miroku dijo que ya podían ir a sus casas. Cuando ya todos se habían ido o mejor dicho casi todos porque aun estaban Ryoma, Sakumo y Kouji quien separaba a Sakumo.

El la llamo para que ella fuera a donde el estaba y le dijo- Sakumo tengo que decirte algo

-Claro dímelo

-Pero no aquí, veámonos al parque

-Muy bien.

Y así salieron siendo seguidos por Ryoma a unos metros de distancia. Al llegar al parque se sentaron y Ryoma se puso detrás de un árbol cercano en donde el pudiera escuchar.

-Saku tengo algo muy importante que decirte, veras me he dado cuenta en estos últimos días que tu y yo nos hemos distanciado mucho, además creo que tu ya no me quieres y que yo ya no te veo como novia de hecho hoy cuando te bese no sentí lo mismo

-A mi me ha pasado igual debe ser que ya tu y yo no nos gustamos

-Si eso creo yo también así que será mejor que terminemos y que solo seamos amigos.- al escuchar eso Ryoma casi se pone a gritar y a brincar de la felicidad pero recuerda que esta espiando y no lo hace.

-Si opino no lo mismo, yo ya lo estaba pensando pero no quise hacerlo pensando que a ti te molestaría.

-Para nada además me gusta alguien más

-Así y quien?

-Una chica de me clase

-Pues a mi también me gusta alguien mas- Ryoma escucho eso y se puso muy atento y se preguntaba quien podría ser

-Y me puedes decir quien es?

-No

-Por que?

-Porque es personal

-OK pero ya sabes si algún día me lo quieres decir ten por seguro que yo te ayudare a conquistarlo.

-Gracias Kouji- y le da un beso en la mejilla y se van conversando.

Ryoma quería saber quien era ese chico pero no sabia como.

………….En el aeropuerto………..

Miroku y Sumiré esperaban a Natsuki la novia y nueva entrenadora del equipo femenino.

-Creo que el vuelo se retraso mucho porque debió llegar a las 5 y son las 5:30

-Tranquilo, ella ya debe estar por lle…- pero fue interrumpida

-Ya llego…- dijo muy feliz.

Ella apareció en la puerta desembarque, era muy hermosa, su cabello era negro y largo como hasta un poco mas que lo hombros, tenia los ojos verdes como 2 esmeraldas, llevaba una blusa con mangas tres cuartos color azul la cual era ceñida al cuerpo y dejaba ver su buena condición física gracias al tenis y una mini falda de Jean. En lo que tomo sus maletas y se dirigía a la salida vio a Miroku y a Sumiré quienes les hacían señales con la manos, ella sonrió al verlo de nuevo luego de casi un mes de ausencia. Cuando llego a donde estaba Miroku y Sumiré abrazo a Sumiré y al soltarla fue y abrazo a Miroku y le dio un beso que para ambos fue una eternidad al separarse pero no porque ellos quieran sino por el aire que se volvió una necesidad mas importante, ella le dijo al oído- Todo este tiempo sin verte se me volvieron eternos

-Lo mismo digo- y le dio un corto beso

-Dime Miroku cuando me toca empezar con mi nuevo trabajo?

-Mañana mismo pero eso si solo te vas a presentar ante las chicas y los chicos

-Muy bien espero que me lleve bien con ellas y dime que tal son?

-Son excelentes, sobretodo la capitana y el capitán del equipo es también muy fuerte.

-Ansió conocerlos.

………………………………………………………………………………

**Bien eso es todo por ahora espero les allí gustado, este es un poco mas largo de lo que habitualmente hago…**

**Espero sus reviews, pronto comenzare con el RyoxSak…**

**(1): Es cuando el juego se empata 40-40**


	5. Inicia Operación Conquistar a Ryoma

**Hola… **

**Quiero informar que esta serie y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia y los personajes creados por mi son míos… **

**-Dialogo-**

"**Pensamientos"**

**(Notas de autor)**

………**Cambio de escena………**

**Capitulo 5: Inicia Operación "Conquistar a Ryoma Echizen"**

Luego de que Sakuma y Kouji terminaran, la primera se fue a su casa pero al llegar no encontró a su abuela pero ella le dejo una carta:

_Querida Sakuma:_

_Lamento no estar pero salí con Miroku a recibir a Natsuki al aeropuerto_

_No creo que llegue temprano así que te dejo dinero para que compres tu cena_

_O sino en la nevera hay algo que prepare pero estoy segura de que no te gustara._

_No me esperes despierta._

_Atte. Tu abuela…_

Sakuma fue a la nevera y vio lo que la abuela le había dejado, y lo que vio es indescriptible de lo horrible que se veía, así que tomo el dinero y se fue a comprar una hamburguesa.

……… **En la tienda………**

Mientras estaba esperando para comprar no se dio cuenta de que lo jóvenes que tenia al frente eran Ryoma y Momoshiro hasta que escucho algo familiar.

-Déme dos hamburguesas con extra queso y un refresco extra grande- dijo primero Momo.

-A mi déme también dos hamburguesas con extra queso, unas papas extra grandes, un refresco extra grande y un helado con extra topping- dijo Ryoma con una sonrisa pues supuso que había ganado

-Aparte de lo anterior mió quiero otra hamburguesa y unos aros de cebolla grandes y dos helados- todos lo que estaban cerca les salio una súper gota en la parte trasera de la cabeza. Sakuma no quería que la vieran pero eso no sucedió pues apareció Ann Tashibana a calmar los ánimos

-Ustedes dos siempre tan inmaduros como siempre- pero vio a Sakuma- Hola Sakuma

Sakuma con una gota en la sien dice- Hola Ann

Y los otros dos la escuchan y se voltean, Momo la saluda muy efusivamente pero Ryoma solo la ve y se medio sonroja pero lo oculta muy bien.

-Sakuma nos vamos a sentar allá- dice Ann señalando un lugar

-Bien

Luego de terminar de recoger su comida los cuatro se van a sentar. Al sentarse Ryoma y Momo hacen su tipa competencia de ver quien come mas bajo la mirada sorprendida de todos.

-No importa que estén mas grandes físicamente, tienen la misma mentalidad de niño que tenían hace dos años.

-Si pero así son muy graciosos pero a la vez muy vergonzoso- dice Sakuma mirando a ambos chicos y dime Ann como va su relación?

-Va genial.

Ann y Momo llevan saliendo dos años.

-Sakuma como te va con Kouji?- al oír eso Ryoma casi se atraganta.

-Terminamos hoy en la tarde.

-Y eso?, porque que yo sepa ustedes estaban de maravilla

-No, ya no existe amor entre el y yo, solo cariño- dijo Sakuma en voz alta pero luego en un susurro al oído de Ann- además tanto a el como a mi nos gusta alguien mas- dijo y por ultimo miro a Ryoma lo cual fue entendido por Ann.

Al finalizar de comer las dos chicas y al terminar de tragar los dos chicos se fueron caminando, Ann y Momo se tomaron de la mano, se veían muy tiernos y Ryoma y Sakuma estaban en silencio pero no un silencio incomodo sino mas bien muy cómodo. Ann ve la escena y le susurra a Momo que se fueran para dejarlos solos, el acepta a regañadientes.

-Saku, Echizen nos tenemos que ir porque mañana tenemos clases temprano. Chao

-Bien hasta mañana Ann

-Chao Ryoma y Ryosaki

-Bye Momoshiro, bye Tashibana

-Chao Ann y Momo.

Y así se fueron ambos sonriendo por lo hecho.

………**En la casa de Miroku………**

Mientras sucedida todo lo anterior en donde Miroku había una reunión. Todos estaban cenando

-Miroku cuando vamos a hablar de Seigaku?- pregunta un joven de cabello negro con unos cabellos sobre la frente.

-En lo que terminemos de comer porque no me gusta hablar sobre esto en la comida

-Bien pero espero que sea algo importante, pues descuide mi entrenamiento por esto, Sssshhhh…- dijo un joven también de cabello negro pero con una pañoleta color verde mata y con diseños en color blanco.

-Solo piensa en el entrenamiento, necesitas relajarte- dijo un joven pelirrojo con una curita en su mejilla

Mientras todos comían llamaron a la puerta.

-Voy- hablo Miroku caminando hacia la puerta- Ah Hola Momoshiro y Tashibana?

-Por favor dime Momo y a ella dile solo Ann, veo que casi todos lo antiguos titulares de Seigaku están aquí.

-Como que casi?

-Falta Kawa

-Ah OK el viene pronto que esta terminando de arreglar el restaurante de sushi

-OK, comida, yo quiero

-Pero Momo acabas de comerte tres hamburguesas, unos aros de cebolla, un mega refresco y dos helados como es posible que tengas hambre?

-Pero si eso que me comí allá fue un aperitivo- y a todos menos a Tezuka les salio una enorme gota en la sien

-Bien Momo sírvete lo que quieras

-Sadaharu me puedes preparar un poco de tu jugo "**FUERZA DE ORO ESPECIAL DE SADAHARU**"?- pregunta (N/A: uno de mis novios, porque los otros son Tezuka y Ryoma) un joven castaño con los ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa, causando caras de asco de la mayoría- es que me encanta

………**En la calle con Ryoma y Sakuma………**

Se quedaron un rato frente al sitio donde habían comido

-Vas a tu casa?- pregunta Ryoma

-Si y tu?

-También, déjame que te acompañe porque ya es muy tarde

-Bueno gracias- dijo dándole un calida sonrisa.

-No hay problema de todas maneras mi casa esta en la misma dirección

-Muy bien.

-Estas triste porque terminaste con Minamoto?

-La verdad no, ya entre el y yo no había nada como antes, ahora solo sentimos cariño el uno por el otro.

-Ya veo

-Dime Ryoma como te fue en Estados Unidos?

-Me fue muy bien, allá participe en varios torneos juveniles, además de en los torneos entre escuelas, y claro esta yo los gane todos

-Valla veo que tu ego es ahora más grande que antes

-Si, y dime Ryosaki como te has hecho tan fuerte?

-Primero no me digas Ryosaki solo dime Sakuma bien?

-Si Sakuma.

-Y segundo Tezuka me ayudo al igual que Sadaharu, ambos me entrenaron, Sadaharu en el entrenamiento físico y Tezuka en la técnica.

-Ah OK, la verdad es que te has fortalecido mucho ya no tienes las misma debilidades de antes como la posición de las piernas o del hombro.

A Sakuma le sale una gótica al recordar lo que Ryoma siempre le decía sobre eso y luego añade- Si así es eso siempre me lo decían Tezuka y Sadaharu, sobretodo Tezuka.

-Ya veo, me divertí jugando contigo, fuiste un reto en ocasiones

-Vaya, gracias nunca creí que te oiría decir eso- dijo con una sonrisa

-Pero Aun te falta mucho- al escuchar eso la sonrisa de Sakuma desapareció

-Nunca vas a cambiar

-No

Duraron un rato en silencio hasta llegar a la casa de Sakuma.

-Llegamos a tu casa

-Si, gracias por acompañarme

-De nada

-Ryoma antes de que te vallas quisiera decirte algo

-Dímelo

-Pues yo quisiera que fuéramos amigos- dijo eso muy sonrojada

-Ok- Sakuma se sorprendió al oír eso pero luego sonrió muy alegre

-Muy bien ahora seremos amigos y espero que mañana me saludes como amigos

-Si así será, bueno ahora si me tengo que ir, bye

-Bye- dice Sakuma muy feliz, ella quería hablar con Naomi y contarle todo pero vio que era muy tarde para llamarlas así que se lo contaría mañana

………**En la casa de Miroku de nuevo………**

Al terminar de comer todos se sentaron en la sala para hablar mejor.

-La razón por la que los llama fue porque necesito ayuda para hacer de este equipo el mejor de Kantou, tanto el masculino como el femenino que será entrenado por Natsuki mi novia

-Y para que somos buenos?- pregunta Tezuka

-Son buenos para ir una vez por semana a Seigaku y entrenar a los titulares, pero eso si tiene que ser una semana entera dedicada a enseñarles un tema especifico.

-Como cual?- pregunta Oishi

-Como por ejemplo dobles que veo que hay mucha debilidad en las escuelas secundarias actuales y es mí deber ayudar a que eso acabe para que Japón tenga un mejor nivel de tenis en el mundo.

-Es algo muy ambicioso pero nos interesa, cierto?- pregunto Tezuka

-Si- contestaron todos los presentes

-Pues lo primero será los Dobles, a partir de la próxima semana, porque Natsuki aun no conoce su grupo y vamos a darle un tiempo para que las conozca y sepa bien a quienes trabajar mas en esto

-Muy bien entonces Eiji y yo comenzamos la próxima semana toda corrida, es decir, de lunes a viernes?

-Si y además les toca con los dos equipos juntos

-Bien Miroku, mira la hora ya nos tenemos que ir es muy tarde

-Si mañana seguimos. Además mi nieta se podría preocupar.

-Algo me dice que eso no le preocupa mucho en este momento- dijo Ann en un susurro a Momo quien ríe por lo bajo

-Y tu de que te ríe?

-Me acorde de un chiste profesora Ryosaki

-Bueno Sumirecita yo me voy mañana tengo clases

-Shusuke mañana es sábado

-Pero yo tengo clase

-SHUSUKE NO ME DIGAS SUMIRECITA… YA TE LO DIJE EN EL PARTIDO CONTRA FUDOMINE EN LA FINAL DE LAS ELIMINATORIAS- todos ríen menos adivinen… Tezuka

-Tezuka aun tienes las expresiones duras, no seguiste mi consejo de hace dos años?- la sola mirada de rabia de Tezuka hacia Sadaharu hizo que casi se congelará pues era mas fría que el agua donde callo Leonardo Di Caprio en Titanic.

Todos se fueron y solo quedo Miroku y Natsuki.

-Bien y ahora que estamos solos me puedes decir como te ha ido?

-Lo único que te puedo decir es que te extrañe mucho, pero de resto bien Seigaku es un gran equipo y que te van a caer bien todas las jugadoras, a por cierto toma la lista de tus jugadoras titulares y te daré un bono, mi lista porque no seria justo que yo conozca a tus jugadoras y tu no conozcas a los míos

-Bien la acepto Miroku, la voy a revisar mañana pero ahora…- dijo acortando la distancia entre ambos-… quiero besarte- y dicho eso la distancia se acorto hasta ser nula y ambos se fundieron en un suave y profundo beso anhelado por ambos desde que los chicos estaban presentes.

………**En la casa de las Ryosaki………**

Sakuma no podía dormir de tan solo pensar en que ahora ella y Ryoma serian amigos, como seria el como amigo pero bueno de eso ella se preocuparía luego ahora ella estaba en la novena nube y nada ni nadie la sacaría de allí hasta que el sueño la venció.

A los minutos Sumiré ya había llegado y la vio dormir con una sonrisa.

**Continuara ………….**

**Eso es todo por ahora espero Reviews…**

**Quiero agradecer a las personas que me has mandado reviews**


	6. Un titular sale y otro entra

**Hola… **

**Quiero informar que esta serie y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia y los personajes creados por mi son míos… **

**-Dialogo-**

"**Pensamientos"**

**(Notas de autor)**

…**..Cambio de Escena...**

**Capitulo 6: Miroku prepara un entrenamiento especial… Un titular sale y otro entra…**

El lunes ha la hora de la practica todos los chicos esperaban a su entrenador al igual que las chicas esperaban conocer a su entrenadora nueva, pero mientras esperaban se pusieron a conversar.

-Sakumo no puedo creer que no me llamas inmediatamente que eso paso?- pregunto una Naomi resentida pero a la vez feliz

-Cuando llegue a mi casa mi abuela no estaba y yo moría de hambre y cuando leí su nota tome el dinero y Salí corriendo a comer y pues me encontré con Ann Tashibana, con Momo y con Ryoma- lo ultimo la sonrojo- y cuando llegue a mi casa me dio pena llamarte tan tarde.

-Pero debiste hacerlo, yo te lo hubiera perdonado con tal de saber esa SUPER…- al decir eso no se dio cuenta que lo grito y todos se le quedaron viendo extraño, y ella con una gota en la cabeza dice- Perdón- y se sonroja toda pero se calma y vuelve con sus amigas- … noticia sabes que yo deseaba que eso pasara desde que tu y el se hicieron novios. Pero claro tenia que llegar Echizen para que eso pasara

-Pues claro Ryoma es quien me interesa desde que lo vi en el metro en día de un torneo de tenis juvenil el día que el llego a Japón pero a el no le interese mucho porque el día que lo vi aquí en la escuela el no me reconoció- termina y una gota aparece en su sien al recordarlo.

Mientras tanto con los chicos la conversación no era muy diferente.

-Ryoma admite que Ryosaki te atrae- decían Nobunaga y Rioske al unísono pero que solo Ryoma y Kasujico los escuchara

-A que se refieren?

-No te hagas el tonto con nosotros Ryoma

-Bien pues si me gusta ella- dijo medio sonrojado pero el lo supo ocultar muy bien

-Bien por fin lo dijo- dijeron los tres al unísono- pero Ryoma la capitana esta saliendo con Kouji- dijo esta vez solo Rioske

De la nada aparece por atrás Kouji y dijo- Rioske por si no sabias Saku y yo terminamos el viernes- el dijo el nombre de Rioske pero su respuesta iba dirigida a cierto chico de ojos penetrantes y gatunos quien ya lo sabia pues había escuchado el chisme ese mismo día. Al irse Kouji Rioske se dirige a Ryoma- Woo tu si que tienes suerte

-Te parece?

-Pues claro, fíjate que la chica que te gusta termine con su novio, o mejor dicho que el novio termine con ella, así tu te podrás acercar a ella pues debe estar triste por eso- termino de decir eso pero se retracto al instante pues la vio mas enérgica que antes de terminar con Kouji y todos tenían una enorme gota en sus cabezas- mejor haya otra manera de conquistarla- yo todos mueven la cabeza en forma afirmativa.

Al terminar de calentar aparecieron Miroku y Sadaharu pero aun no había rastro de Natsuki.

-Todos y todas vengan acá- al estar todos y todas ordenados- hoy les voy a presentar a la nueva entrenadora del equipo femenino y aquí esta- al moverse un poco se pudo ver a la chica vestida con una blusa blanca y una mini falda para el tenis también blanca y tenia el cabello recogido por una cola de caballo.

-Hola yo soy Natsuki Misuki- las chicas la saludaron y casi todos los chicos le quedaron viendo con ojos en forma de corazones- Soy la prometida de Miroku- al oír eso todos los chicos se les rompió el corazón y las chicas a las que les gustaba Miroku la miraban con cara de desprecio.

-Chicas desde hoy comenzaran con ella para que se conozcan mejor y para ustedes chicos y en especial para los titulares les tengo ya el cronograma de las eliminatorias de Kantou y además les voy a decir una cosa muy importante para las eliminatorias. El cronograma de las chicas lo buscare mañana junto con Natsuki.

Las chicas se fueron a sus canchas para conocer a su entrenadora, mientras ellas se iban Kouji se le acerco a Miroku.

-Entrenador le tengo que pedir algo- se fueron a un lugar apartado y Kouji continuo- Mire después del partido con las chicas o mejor dicho desde antes yo no sentía que mi tenis y el de mis compañeros fuera igual o que yo fuera mejor, sino que me siento inferior a los otros sietes incluso peor que los intermedios. Por eso siento que debo salir del equipo titular y juntarme con los ex titulares que perdieron contra Ryoma, Nobunaga. Rioske, Keisuke, Hiei, Kai y Takumi, y que Kasujico sea mi reemplazo porque siento que el debió ser el titular y no yo.

-Aprecio tu honestidad pero no se si se pueda hacer eso que tu dices, déjame buscar a Ryoma y a Sadaharu.- se fue por unos minutos y regreso con el capitán y con Sadaharu- bien ahora hablemos

-Kouji estas seguro de tu decisión?- pregunto Sadaharu

-Así es, quiero que Kasujico sea el titular y no yo

-Minamoto sabes que esa decisión será muy importante para el equipo y para ti?

-Si capitán y la acepto, yo no me siento al mismo nivel en que están ustedes

-Tengo una idea, Kouji y Kasujico jugaran de nuevo y el que gane será titular, pero eso si te estaré vigilando porque si pierdes apropósito tu petición será denegada hasta el próximo torneo interno, claro?

-Si claro como el agua.

-Bien vamos a donde Kasujico para que sepa- al llegar le dicen a Kasujico

-A mi me parece perfecto.

Y ambos fueron a la cancha seguidos de Miroku quien seria el juez en ese partido. Se realizo el sorteo para ver quien sacaría primero y el que gano fue Kasujico.

Se realizo el saque que fue normal para la molestia de todos pues esperaban un mejor comienzo pero luego de un intercambio de pelotas Kasujico realiza un remate y consigue su primer punto.

-15 a 0- anuncio Miroku, luego de eso se reinicio el juego cuando Kasujico realizo un saque esta vez mas poderoso y Kouji no pudo ni reaccionar- 30 a 0- dijo de nuevo Miroku quedando un poco mas sorprendido que antes con el siguiente saque paso lo mismo solo que este fue dos veces mas fuerte que el anterior y- 40 a 0- para el ultimo punto de ese primer game Kasujico uso un saque tres veces mas fuerte que el anterior y- Game para Kasujico, 1 game a 0

El partido luego de ese primer game estuvo como líder Kasujico, el cual no dejaba que Kouji le anotara ni un punto y luego del ultimo punto el partido quedo- Game y Match para Kasujico Ahikawa 6 juegos a 0- todos quedaron asombrados no podían creer que ese era el mismo Kasujico del primer día.

-Bien Kasujico anota tu talla de camisa, chaqueta y pantalón para mandarte hacer tu uniforme de titular y tu Kouji ve a cambiarte para que comiences a entrenar con los demás avanzados

-Bien- dijeron al unísono

-Y en cuanto a ustedes- dijo mirando a los titulares- vengan conmigo todos- refiriéndose a Kasujico, todos fueron y el les mostró la pizarra de los partidos- el primer partido será contra Gyokurin así que los vamos a entrenar pues esa escuela es famosa porque sus dobles son muy buenos además la profesora Ryosaki me dijo que la debilidad mas grande en este equipo es el trabajo en equipo y por lo que me hablo yo también lo creo, y según mi experiencia en Seigaku yo también creo que esa es la debilidad desde hace mucho, cuando yo estudie aquí solo había una pareja que jugaba bien dobles, así dos años estaban Suishiro y Eiji que eran muy buenos también y ahora están Rioske y Keisuke pero eso no nos sirve pues el enemigo sabrá que nuestro doble 1 serán siempre ellos y saldrán preparados para ellos, porque conocerán sus debilidades y les será mas fácil vencerlos o se podría tardar nuestra victoria.- dijo mirándolos- así que para entrenarlos los pondré en parejas y los llevare unas semana a un bosque separados de las demás parejas y para poder sobrevivir deberán trabajar en equipo, yo diré las parejas hoy y mañana vendrán con un bolso con todo los necesario para sobrevivir. Las parejas son:

Keisuke y Nobunaga- los nombrados pusieron cara de NOOOOOO!

Hiei y Kasujico- ambos tuvieron un leve contacto visual y luego voltearon

Kai y Takumi

Ryoma y Rioske- todos los vieron y el pensamiento colectivo fue "pusieron a los dos mejores juntos?, porque el entrenador habrá hecho eso si ambos son amigos?"

-Esas son las parejas que estarán juntas una semana en el bosque así que vengan con comida, ropa y bebidas suficientes para una semana. Regresen todos a practicar.

Todos empezaron a entrenar con el día de mañana en la mente.

………Al día siguiente………

Todos estaban a las afueras de Seigaku esperando el autobús, eran las 7 de la mañana.

-Aun no entiendo porque el entrenador mando este entrenamiento de una semana, pero lo mejor es que no tendremos clases por una semana- dijo Keisuke con una sonrisa.

-Miren allí viene el autobús- todos voltearon y vieron que en el venia de copiloto Miroku

Al llegar el autobús hasta donde ellos estaban Miroku dice- Prepárense para esta aventura pues al regresar no serán los mismos de antes.

**Hasta aquí el sexto Cáp. del fic espero que lo hallan disfrutado leyendo como yo escribiéndolo, se que esta corto con relación al anterior pero prometo que el próximo será mas largo pues describiré cada campamento… hasta entonces espero sus reviews**


	7. Entrando para los dobles

**Hola… **

**Quiero informar que esta serie y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia y los personajes creados por mi son míos… **

**-Dialogo-**

"**Pensamientos"**

**(Notas de autor)**

………**Cambio de escena………**

**Capitulo 7: Entrando para los dobles**

En el autobús que llevaría a los chicos a el campamento se sentía intriga colectiva cosa que Miroku noto y decidió hablar.

-Bueno chicos los llevaremos a una reserva natural a las afuera de la ciudad muy visitada por las persona que viven en las cercanías, se le llama el bosque Sakura por las flores de cerezo que abundan por allí, ustedes estarán separados por las parejas que dije ayer y pasaran una semana, nosotros les pedimos a 4 guías experimentados de la zona que los llevaran a los sitios mas aptos para que ustedes estén bien, ellos les darán unos comunicadores con distintas frecuencias para que solo se comuniquen entre los dos miembros que estén juntos y con el guía; sumado a esto ellos les darán un pipote de agua con el que duraran toda la semana y también les darán comida.- todos escuchaban atentamente tanto que no se percataron que habían llegado al sitio.- bájense y espérenme aquí ya vengo- Miroku se fue a hablar con los guías mientras esperaban los chicos vieron los alrededores, de verdad era hermoso y se podía respirar aire puro, al rato llego Miroku con 4 jóvenes de aproximadamente 20 años cada uno y luego se acerco uno un poco mas mayor que lo otros 4

-Así que ustedes son los de Seigaku?- dijo mirando a los chicos- hola mi nombre es Kakashi Himura y soy el líder de esta misión, ellos son los chicos que los ayudaran y guiaran durante esta semana- el hombre tenia unos lentes de sol oscuros, su cabello era negro peinado hacia arriba, era casi de la altura de Miroku (1.80 mts) y tenia una sonrisa amable- El es Sako Fujimori- el joven mencionado salio era muy apuesto tenia los ojos verdes, cabello azulado corto con una gorra con la visera hacia atrás- el es Juito Kaito- Juito tenia el cabello rojizo y los ojos también los cuales parecían dos rubíes, el también tenia una gorra pero esta al contrario de Sako estaba al derecho- este es Yamino Kamata- el tenia unos lentes de montura fina y elegante no muy acorde con el campo, tenia el cabello negro y los ojos azules- y por ultimo esta el líder de este cuarteto Kiba Haruno- este chico tenia el cabello plateado y ojos negros, en la frente llevaba una cinta para evitar que el cabello le cayera en los ojos- bueno chicos los dejo a solas para que se conozcan y cada guía elija con cual grupo quieren ir.

Al irse Kakashi los 4 guías se acercaron a Miroku y el les dijo los grupos.

-Ustedes deciden aunque yo estoy pensando en hacer un cambio en unos grupos- dijo Miroku mirando a los chicos- Kasujico cambia con Keisuke y viceversa ahora Kasujico y Nobunaga; y Keisuke y Hiei-los guías vieron a Nobunaga que era mas grande y fuerte que cualquiera de ellos, ninguno podía creer que el jugara tenis ya que con ese cuerpo el podría ser un defensa en un equipo de football.

-Yo escojo a Nobunaga y Kasujico- dijo Sako un poco temeroso por el gigante que le tocaba cuidar

-Yo quiero a Keisuke y Hiei- dijo Yamino

-Yo prefriera a Takumi y Kai- dijo Juito

-Bueno entonces a mi me toco El capitán Echizen y Rioske- dijo Kiba muy serio (El era estilo Tezuka)

-Perfecto espero que cuiden a mis chicos y que los traigan en una pieza

-Tranquilo Miroku los cuidaremos bien el caso es que ellos se puedan cuidar unos de otros- dijo Kiba en son de broma lo ultimo

Los 4 grupos se fueron por rutas diferentes, no se volverían a ver hasta la semana entrante.

……………..Grupo 1: Nobunaga- Kasujico……………...

Sako los llevo a un claro a unos 4 Km. del sitio de donde partieron por caminos diferentes. Sako los ayudo a montar la carpa, prender la fogata y les dio el pipote de agua y la cena, les dio un mapa para que encontraran el rió mas cercano a ellos para que se bañaran. Al terminar eso el se fue y les dijo- Mañana vendré con el desayuno y si me necesitan para algo se pueden comunicar conmigo a través de este radio, nuestra frecuencia es la numero 1 que es privada.

-OK tranquilo Sako- dijo Kasujico- ya puedes irte, nosotros te llamamos

-Bueno, hasta mañana- dijo Sako y luego se fue caminando.

……………..Grupo 2: Keisuke- Hiei………………………

A unos 8 Km. del primer grupo Yamino dejo a los chicos preparados igual que Sako y les dio otros radios que eran totalmente diferentes a los del grupo 1

...Grupo 3: Takumi- Kai………………………..

A 8 Km. del segundo grupo Juito dejo a los chicos preparados igual que Yamino y les dio otros radios que eran totalmente diferentes al de los grupos 1 y 2

……………..Grupo 4: Ryoma- Rioske……………………

A 8 Km. del tercer grupo Kiba dejo a los chicos preparados igual que Juito y les dio otros radios que eran totalmente diferentes a los de los grupos 1, 2 y 3.

La primera noche fue difícil para los 4 grupos pero no tanto como para fracturar la pareja.

…………………Grupo 1……………….

-Buenos días Kasujico

-Hola Nobunaga como dormiste

-Pues no muy bien y tu?

-Igual, toma- y Kasujico le ofrece un vaso de agua para que se lave los dientes- hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer para que esta noche sea mejor.

Este grupo no solo se llevaban bien sino que cooperaban entre si y eso los hacia una pareja ejemplar para dobles.

…………….Grupo 2……………

La situación era muy parecida a la del grupo 1 solo que estos ni se hablaban, hacían todo solos y si necesitaban algo del otro decían solo lo necesario.

"No entiendo porque el entrenador me puso con este enano" pensaba Keisuke muy molesto con Miroku pero lo que no sabia era que Hiei pensaba casi lo mismo

"No entiendo porque el entrenador me puso con este egocéntrico"

Ninguno se daba cuenta de que pedían algo y eso se lo pasaban tan sincronizadamente que pareciera que se leían la mente. Lo cual los hacia calificar como una pareja perfecta para los dobles pero su único problema era la cooperación mutua y voluntaria.

……………..Grupo 3………………

La situación del grupo era una combinación del primero con el segundo, pues a pesar de que ambos se llevaban relativamente bien en el fondo no se soportaban y además eran cooperativos y cuando se lo proponían eran mas sincronizados que bailarinas de ballet. Ellos debían trabajar el aspecto interno para superarse como dobles pues tenían conocimiento en dobles y ambos eran una buena dupla.

…………..Grupo 4……………

Ellos eran amigos, cooperan y son sincronizados pero sus personalidades chocan mucho ya que ambos son iguales en carácter, su dupla era la que mejor cuadraba de las cuatro parejas elegidas por Miroku.

…………………………En la casa de Miroku……………………………..

Sadaharu estaba allí junto con la profesora Sumiré, Miroku hacia te y Natsuki estaba con el ayudándolo, al terminar de prepararlo y servirlo en las tazas van a donde los 2 primeros y Sadaharu suelta una pregunta que tenia rondando en su cabeza desde hace 2 días.

-Miroku por que elegiste poner de pareja a Ryoma y a Rioske?

Miroku toma un sorbo de te, pone la taza en la mesa y comienza a hablar- porque Ryoma y el son los mejores jugadores de Seigaku en sencillos y a pesar de que ambos tengan personalidades parecidas eso los hará mas fuertes pues el uno sabrá lo que el otro planea y no interferirá, ambos tienen cualidades que hacen que puedan juntarse pues por ejemplo Rioske tiene mas habilidad que Ryoma en dobles y esa experiencia ayudaría al equipo a saber que hacer en un partido de dobles, por separado ellos son muy fuertes pero juntos son invencibles.

-Ya veo pero acuérdate que antes de las nacionales esta el **Mundial de Tenis Juvenil en Estados Unidos**, que planeas hacer y lo mejor cuando les vas a decir a los chicos y a las chicas?

-En lo que regresen de este entrenamiento se los diré y aun no planeo nada

-Bien entrenador. Esta será una larga semana para los chicos.

…………………………De nuevo en el bosque………………………

Los días pasaban lento para todos los chicos y mas para el Grupo 2 que no se hablaban, el Grupo 1 se distancio al igual que el Grupo 3. el Grupo 4 estaba un poco mas estable pero aun así ya no se hablaban mucho, hasta que el ultimo día llego y paso lo peor un miembro de cada grupo tubo un accidente.

En el grupo 1 Kasujico se callo y se torció el pie y Nobunaga tenia que cuidarlo y así se unieron mas el uno con el otro lo que consolido la pareja

En grupo 2 Hiei fue atacado por una abeja y al ser alérgico se le inflo la mano como un guante de baseball esa situación hizo que Keisuke y el se hicieran amigos y así ser otra buena dupla

En el grupo 3 Kai se empezó a sentir mal del estomago y Takumi lo tubo que auxiliar y así ambos se hicieron amigos de verdad y de esa forma ser otro potencial dueto

De ultimo Ryoma y Rioske fueron un poca mas difíciles por sus personalidades pero al final con un poco de ayuda de la naturaleza la alianza de los genios de Seigaku se logro consumar, creando así la mejor pareja de este nuevo equipo.

Al fin la semana había terminado y los chicos junto con sus guías regresaron al punto de inicio donde fueron tratados 3 de los 8 chicos por sus respectivos síntomas.

-Veo que todos regresaron enteros pero hubo algunos no muy afortunados, pero nada de gravedad cierto?

-Así es Miroku- dijo Kiba

Al estar todos curados se montaron en el autobús y partieron sus respectivas casas.

-Chicos mañana anunciare los jugadores que comenzaran los partidos de la eliminatoria local.

…………………….Al día siguiente………………….

Sakuma buscaba a Ryoma para ver como había llegado pues se entero de lo que le paso a Kasujico, a Hiei y a Kai, no lo conseguí en ningún lado así que se le ocurrió un lugar donde el iba casi siempre, la azotea; al llegar allí lo vio acostado como siempre dormido. Sakuma no se atrevía a despertarlo pues se veía tan lindo dormido y además no lo quiera despertar pues se lo notaba cansado pero al final el solo se despertó y lo primero que vio fue la dulce sonrisa de Sakuma.

-Hola- dijo ella aun sonriendo

-Hola, que paso me quede dormido y se me paso la hora?

-Ah no solo venia a ver como estabas pues me entere de lo ocurrido con tres de ustedes y quise sabes como estabas

-Pues estoy con sueño y eso es todo, no me paso nada físico, además a ellos aun les falta mucho

Sakuma sonríe al oír eso, ella no se percato de la cara que puso Ryoma cuando ella sonrió, casi se le cae la baba al verla así pero el como el príncipe de la frialdad y del tenis lo oculto muy bien.

-Ryoma veámonos que ya es hora de entrar a clases

-Ya voy

El resto de las clases pasaron normales, cuando llego la hora de las practicas Miroku los mando a reunir a todos es decir a los titulares y a los no titulares para informar la primera alineación

-Bueno como todos sabemos nos toca contra Giokurin y quiero anunciar la alineación para ese día: Dobles 2 Kai y Takumi, Dobles 1 Rioske y Keisuke, Sencillo 3 Hiei, Sencillo 2 Kasujico y Sencillo 1 Nobunaga…. Ryoma tu no jugaran aun, te guardare para los partidos importantes.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Continuara ………….**

**Eso es todo por ahora espero Reviews…**

**Quiero agradecer a las personas que me has mandado reviews**


	8. Torneo Regional Parte 1

**Hola…**

**Quiero informar que esta serie y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia y los personajes creados por mi son míos…**

**-Dialogo-**

"**Pensamientos"**

**(Notas de autor)**

………**Cambio de escena……………….**

**Capitulo 8: Torneo Regional (Parte 1)**

Ryoma solo se quedo callado sabia que pelear no ayudaría en nada así que solo lo que hizo fue ocultar su rostro con su gorra y apretar con fuerza el mango de su raqueta, acto que fue visto solo por Sakuma que casualmente pasaba por allí y al oír la noticia se quedo paralizada pues Ryoma no jugaría sino hasta el final del torneo, así que tomo la decisión de esperarlo al final de las practicas para hablarle.

Las practicas siguieron normales el resto del día, y por normales me refiero a medio club en el piso por el temible jugo de vegetales de Sadaharu, las practicas acabaron y todos se fueron a las regaderas; al salir todos estaban planeando salir a comer pero Ryoma declino a pesar de que otro iba a pagar, esa era la ocasión perfecta para que Sakuma pudiese hablar con Ryoma.

-Hola Ryoma- dijo Sakuma saliendo y viéndolo caminar fuera de la escuela- como estas?

-Hola Sakuma- dijo Ryoma de manera muy neutral como siempre pero el no quería sonar así con ella- estoy bien y tu?

-Bien, mira Ryoma escuche hoy mientras iba a la practica que tu no jugaras todo el torneo sino la semi finales y la final, y bueno yo… quería saber…. si tu bueno… si tu estabas bien- dijo maldiciéndose mentalmente por el echo de tartamudear cosa que se había prometido nunca mas hacer pero hablar con el la hacia hacerlo involuntariamente.

Ryoma amaba eso de ella y era algo que extrañaba pues la Sakuma de ahora no lo hace tan a menudo como la de primer año- Bueno tranquila yo estoy bien solo algo molesto pero descuida yo estaré bien, mejor así descanso y listo para enfrentarme a las escuelas que nos toquen en la semi final y en la final

-Me alegro y espero que les valla bien en ese torneo. Y que ganen porque he oído rumores que dicen que Seigaku por el lado masculino le va ir mal porque ya no están los ases de antes

-Pues que se prepares porque los nuevos ases están aquí y vamos a coronarnos campeones regionales.

-Bueno Ryoma la verdad el único de este nuevo equipo que esta al nivel de los nacionales eres tú y eso fue en primer año.

-Lo se pero este equipo podría ser la sorpresa del torneo.

-Eso espero, vamos a comer?

-Claro vamos

……………….Mientras en la oficina de Miroku…………..

Los ex titulares excepto Tezuka

-Donde esta Tezuka?- pregunta curioso Miroku

-El esta en Estados Unidos inscribiéndose en el open de Estados Unidos, regresa mañana- aclaro Shusuke

-Mmm OK esta bien, bueno luego le informan a el de nuestra conversación, apartar del próximo lunes comienzan los regionales y necesito que me ayuden con los chicos

-Y en que necesitas ayuda?

-En hacer a este equipo invencible, así que quiero que en privado entrenen a uno de los miembros cada uno incluido Tezuka; uno se encarga de Nobunada, otro de Kazujico, otro de Rioske, otro de Keisuke, otro de Ryoma, otro de Takumi, otro de Kai y otro de Hiei; pero eso si que no sean todos juntos sino en privado y que los demás no sepan que están con es chico; como solo nos quedan 6 días y solo podrán encargarse de uno por lo que queda de semana. Y yo lo escogeré.

-A mi me parece bien- dijo Momoshiro

-OK, Momoshiro tu te encargaras de Nobunaga; Kawamura te toca Takumi; Shusuke a ti te tocara Rioske; a Suishiro te toca Kai; a Eiji le toca Hiei; a Kaoru le toca Kazujico; a Tezuka le va a tocar Ryoma; a Sadaharu le toca Keisuke. Les parece?

-A mi me parece bien- dijo Sadaharu

-Bien, Sada dale a los chicos la información de los titulares que les toco; quiero que les mejoren sus debilidades y que les enseñen alguna técnica que sea su carta del triunfo. Espero que los entrenen bien; Sada no quiero que le des a Keisuke de tu jugo ni que lo pongas a correr treinta kilómetros diarias porque no quiero que se agote para los partidos, entendido- la sonrisa de Sadaharu se desvaneció tan rápido como apareció en su rostro- bien a partir de mañana y hasta el sábado se encargaran de los chicos; ellos tendrán las horas de practicas libres así que en esas horas los buscaran.

-Me parece bien- dijo Suishiro sonriendo.

-A mi también- dijo Eiji también sonriendo.

-Ya que estamos de acuerdo espero que hagan su mayor esfuerzo con los chicos

-Descuida entrenador- dijo Shusuke

-Ya se pueden ir chicos

Y todos los ex miembros del club se fueron a sus casas para planear todo.

…………..Al día siguiente…………..

Shusuke y Suishiro fueron a buscar a Tezuka al aeropuerto y de una vez darle la noticia y como eran las 10 a.m. Tezuka tendría un poco de tiempo para saber todo los detalles al respecto.

-Atención el vuelo 101 desde Los Ángeles- Estados Unidos ha arribado por la puerta 5- anuncio el altoparlante y al escuchar eso Suishiro y Shusuke se apresuraron a la puerta y al llegar vieron a Tezuka salir por la puerta para buscar sus maletas; estos le hicieron señales para que el ex capitán los viera logrando su objetivo pues el los vio.

En 20 minutos Tezuka ya estaba reunidos con ellos y estaban hablando de todo el asunto del open de EE.UU. y de un momento a otro Suishiro cambia de tema y le dice a Tezuka que le toca entrenar a Ryoma en los siguientes 6 días.

-Quien lo decidió?- pregunto Tezuka con su típica cara seria

-Miroku

-Debí suponerlo, por que no se te toco a ti?- pregunta mirando a Shusuke

-Yo creo que debió ser porque yo no fui capitán y tu si además a mi me toca un chico que podría ser llamado un genio del tenis pues de acuerdo a la información de Sadaharu el chico tiene mucho potencial

-De quien se trata?

-De Rioske es amigo de Ryoma y además juega dobles con su hermano gemelo Keisuke

-Bien entonces me toca Ryoma por estos 6 días; es decir, hasta el comienzo del torneo

-Así es

-Bueno será.

…………………Una semana después……………..

-Por fin llego el torneo regional- dijo Horio quien junto a Kashiro y Katsuo fueron a animar a su equipo.

-Si y el nuevo equipo será puesto a prueba- dijo Kashiro

Todos estaban ya en el sitio donde se llevaría a cabo el torneo.

-Chicos vallan a inscribirse- dijo Miroku

Ryoma y los demás iban caminando y escuchaban murmullos entre los chicos por donde pasaban.

-Valla siempre es así?- pregunto Rioske

-Si pero esta vez los comentarios son diferentes a los que yo escuche en primer año

-Así?, esta vez la gente duda que lo logremos por no ser Tezuka o Shusuke

-Seguro

Al llegar Ryoma le dio la lista de los miembros del equipo y le dijo- Venimos a registrarnos

-Bien, tomen este es el primer equipo con el que se van a enfrentar.

-Gracias

Era la Giokurin y Ryoma recordó cuando se enfrento a ellos en ese mismo escenario hace 2 años.

Flash Back

Ryoma y Momoshiro estaban haciendo una ralla en medio de la cancha luego de muchas dificultadas contra Izumi y Fukawa de Giokurin.

-Así que tu también pensaste lo mismo que yo Momoshiro?

-Es parece

-Las pelotas que estén desde aquí- dice señalando la línea hecha por ellos- hasta aquí- señalando el final de la cancha- son mías y las que caigan de tu lado te encantar tu, trata de no pasar para mi lado

-Aunque me lo pidas no entrare- dice Momoshiro volteándose

Luego de aquella acción el juego se inclino del lado de Seigaku y estos por fin ganaron aquel partido al igual que sus otros compañeros lograron el triunfo y avanzando en el torneo.

Fin Flash Back

Ya llego la hora del partido y Ryoma tenia cara de pocos amigos por no poder jugar de nuevo contra Giokurin, pero no podía cuestionar a Miroku.

-Bien el primer partido se llevara acabo en un minuto así que los jugadores por favor prepárense.

-Kai y Takumi suerte- les grito Kazujico

-Gracias- dijo Takumi

Los dos jugadores de Giokurin parecían muy confiados pues eran de tercer año y dos de Seigaku eran de segundo además habían escuchado rumores de que Seigaku se había debilitado mucho por la falta de los ex titulares. Se hizo el sorteo y los ganadores del saque fueron los de Seigaku y el primero en servir seria Kai.

-Partido de un set, servicio para Kai de Seigaku.

El partido comenzó y todos apostaban a que el poderoso Seigaku caería contra Giokurin y por fin dejara de ser el rey regional, pero se equivocaron pues el primer saque de Kai se convirtió el un punto pues el saque fue preciso y profundo.

-15- 0 a favor de Seigaku

-Chicos les recomiendo que se enserien pues no podemos perder ningún juego para que los demás se den cuenta de que este nuevo equipo de Seigaku es mejor incluso que el anterior- dijo Miroku

-Si entrenador, Taku es hora, tengo que atrasarme- dijo Kai mirando a su compañero el cual asintió con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo vamos

Los dos de Seigaku tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Servicio para Ken Narumi de Giokurin.

-Vamos Ken borra esa sonrisa del rostro de los de Seigaku- dijo Soka quien evidentemente esta molesto por ir perdiendo y contra una equipo que supuestamente seria blanco fácil. Al sacar Ken la pelota dio al frente y Takumi la devolvió con una pelota cortada que fue devuelta por Soka a duras penas.

Todos los de Seigaku sonrieron, Kai dio un potente salto del cual Momo estaría orgulloso y la remato tan fuerte que dejo un hueco en la cancha de tierra en la que jugaban pero lo más sorprendente era que la pelota tenía como un destello de luz naranja que parecía fuego.

Todos los fans de Seigaku y los miembros del club gritaron de felicidad, el arbitro se quedo boquiabierto y los titulares de Giokurin igual. Luego de esa jugada los de Seigaku lograron ganar.

-Game y Match para Seigaku, 6 juegos a 0.

Ahora les tocaba a Rioske y Keisuke contra Keisuke y Zaku, este partido fue una masacre para Giokurin pues esta era la mejor dupla de Seigaku y el juego termino en un 2 por 3.

-Game y Match para Seigaku, 6 juegos a 0.

El turno de Hiei por fin llego y le toco contra Doku, Hiei fue despiadado (Estilo Kaoru) y gano también muy fácil.

-Game y Match para Seigaku, 6 juegos a 0.

Giokurin no se rendía y esperaban al menos ganar un juego pero Kasujico era el siguiente contra Sasao que era el sub. Capitán de Giokurin, pero eso no pareció muy importante en ese partido pues Kasujico lo aniquilo.

-Game y Match para Seigaku, 6 juegos a 0.

Por ultimo Nobunaga contra el capitán de Giokurin Sarutobi, Nobunaga lo venció igual de rápido que los demás.

-Game y Match para Seigaku, 6 juegos a 0- de esta manera Seigaku quedo muy bien parada.

-Demonios nunca le ganaremos a Seigaku?, ni siquiera ahora que Tezuka no esta- decía el capitán muy molesto.

Todos los chicos se reunieron de nuevo y el árbitro dijo.

-Dobles 2 a 0, Sencillos 3 a 0, en total 5 a 0, gana Seigaku.

Todos estaban mas que asombrados por el desempeño tan notable de Seigaku en su primer partido. En frente de la pizarra de resultados estaba un equipo viendo los resultados.

-Miren Seigaku le gano 5 a 0 a Giokurin- decía un chico de cabello castaño oscuro y con un uniforme negro- este torneo estará interesante- y sonríe.

-Si capitán, perece que Seigaku se vino armada hasta los diente este año.

El resto de los partidos fueron igual de fáciles de ganar y así no quedo duda de que Seigaku llego con mucha mas fuerza que antes.

-Bien hecho chicos buena victoria, ahora sigan así hasta la semifinal y la final

-Si entrenador- dijeron todos en voz alta

Los partidos de Seigaku fueron tan fáciles que ya se estaban aburriendo de ganar tan fácilmente pero así era siempre en el torneo local.

-Por fin llego la semi final

-Bien los que jugaran serán en dobles 2: Nobunaga y Kazujico; dobles 1: Rioske y Keisuke; en sencillos 3: Ryoma; en sencillos 2: Kai y en sencillos 1: Takumi.

-Por que el capitán esta en sencillos 3?

-Porque el partido llegara has allí pues son solo 3 partidos los que se jugaran para ganar el pase a la final así que pongo las tres victorias en manos de los miembros del tercer año.

-Quien es nuestro rival?

-La escuela Kakinoki, y si mis cálculos son correctos la próxima debería ser Fudomine- dijo Sadaharu.

Un parlante anuncio el partido de semi final entre Kakinoki y Seigaku, y todos se fueron al campo donde seria el partido.

-Chicos no subestimen a sus rivales miren que ellos son uno de los favoritos para el torneo.

-Descuida Entrenados nosotros ganaremos.

-Bien, ahora al campo.

Ya en el campo nos miembros de ambos club se dieron la mano y así dio inicio la semi final.

Nobunaga y Kazujico se fueron a la cancha y sus rivales igual, se hizo el sorteo y salio ganador el equipo de seigaku para el saque.

-Kazujico has el primer saque yo espero al próximo

-Bien- dijo mirándolo a los ojos y sonriendo

Kazujico se puso en la línea base y realizo su saque, los del otro equipo lo devolvieron y comenzó un intercambio de pelotas hasta que Nobunaga recibió un globo y la remato para- 15- 0 a favor de Seigaku- anuncio el árbitro

A los minutos el árbitro da el marcador- Seigaku 1 juego- Kakinoki 0; cambio de cancha

Nobunaga y Kazujico se acercaron a Miroku.

-Bien chicos pero es hora de usar lo que aprendieron- dijo guiñándoles un ojo- yo se que los vencerán

-Si entrenador

Las dos parejas fueron de nuevo a la cancha y ahora le tocaba a Kakinoki servir. El saque fue muy bueno pero allí estaba Kazujico esperando el saque, lo devolvió y comenzó otro intercambio de pelotas hasta que Kazujico lanzo una serpiente y de la impresión ninguno reacciono y termino en punto

-Arbitro creo que se le olvido algo- dijo Kazujico mirando al arbitro con cara de sorpresa

-Ah?... Así 15- 0

-Ese fue un regalo de serpiente- dijo Ryoma sin mucha sorpresa

-Eso que fue capitán?- pregunta Takumi

-Eso es una serpiente también llama el latigazo curvo

-Como se hace?

-La pelota hace una gran curva de abajo hacia arriba usando la fuerza centrífuga, esa técnica era usada por uno de los ex titulares de Seigaku Kaoru Kaidoh o también llamado Mamushi.

-Woo como abra aprendido Kazujico esa técnica?

-No se pero pronto lo sabremos

Flash Back

-Tu debes ser Kaoru Kaidoh cierto?

-Sssssh… si y tu Kazujico

-Si

-Bueno me dijeron que te ayudara a entrenar así que primero estira y luego tendremos un partido

-Me parece bien

Al rato ambos estaban en la cancha, y Kaoru estaba literalmente destrozando a Kazujico

-Bien 6 a 2, no esta mal pero te falta resistencia, mi técnica de la serpiente se trata de hacer correr a mi contrincante de un lado a otro, así le robo la fuerza y luego hago mi tiro de la serpiente

-Si me pude dar cuenta de eso pero fue muy tarde para reaccionar

-Bueno te voy a decir una forma para que tengas mas resistencia y te voy a enseñar el tiro de la serpiente y además el de la serpiente Boomerang si da tiempo- Kaoru le enseño el cuaderno donde decía la rutina que Sadaharu le preparo a Kaoru luego que el perdió contra Ryoma

-Todo eso?

-Si todo

-Bueno si tú lo dices

-Comenzare a enseñarte la serpiente

Al principio Kazujico tubo problemas pero luego lo domino y ese día aprendió a la perfección la técnica, pero aun le hacia falta mejorar su resistencia así que todas las mañanas y todas las noches se puso a hacer lo que decía el libro; el sábado Kaoru le enseño la serpiente Boomerang y Kazujico la hizo perfectamente.

-Aprendes rápido

-Gracias

Fin Flash Back

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Bueno esto es todo por ahora, espero sus reviews para que me digan que les parece, por suerte mi inspiración llego gracias a un review que me ilumino pues estaba trancada….. Espero que mis lectoras no se hayan aburrido de esperar pues ahora voy a tratar de actualizar más rápido…**

**El próximo será el desenlace del torneo local...**


	9. Torneo Regional Parte 2

**Capitulo 9: Torneo Regional (Parte 2)**

Nobunaga no se quería quedar atrás así que espero el momento oportuno y al recibir un globo el dio un salto y la clavo, haciendo que la pelota dejara un hueco en el piso (Ojo recuerden que este torneo se celebra en cancha de arcilla) y además dio un gran rebote y salió de la cancha.

Ryoma, Sadaharu y Miroku no se inmutaron pues conocían esa técnica pero Ryoma no sabia de lo que había planeado Miroku así que se puso a pensar "Kazujico hizo la serpiente que era el tiro de Kaoru por lo tanto el fue quien se la enseño y ahora Nobunaga realiza el Dunk Smash de Momo, y yo estuve entrenando con Tezuka, esto debe ser un plan pero para que?"

**Flash Back**

_Nobunaga caminaba hacia las canchas de tenis que Miroku le había dicho para ver a una persona que le enseñaría técnicas de tenis y además lo ayudarían a mejorar. Al llegar ve a Momoshiro parado esperándolo._

_-Hola tu debes ser Nobunaga cierto?_

_-Si y tu eres Momoshiro no?_

_- Si y Miroku me pidió que te ayudara con el tenis y por favor dime Momo- Momoshiro estaba muy sorprendido de lo grande que era Nobunaga y lo fuerte que lucia- Tu jugaste antes en otro deporte?_

_-Si, jugué de defensa central en un equipo de Futbol Soccer y también un el Americano, pero luego un amigo me recomendó el tenis y bueno lo practique y me gusto_

_-Ya veo, vamos a jugar un partido amistoso para ver que te hace falta mejorar_

_Así lo hicieron una vez se cambio Nobunaga pues venia con el uniforme de la escuela. El partido estuvo muy interesante pues ambos sabían lanzar pelotas pesadas pero al final Momo cayó ante las pelotas pesadas de Nobunaga pero solo por un game de diferencia _

_-Bueno veo que __tú tienes técnicas para hacer que la pelota se sienta mas pesada_

_-Si esas técnicas me las enseño un profesor que era experto en eso_

_-Me canse tanto que no pude mas, bueno como a mi me toca entrenarte entonces vamos a enseñarte 2 de mis mejores técnicas_

_-Así y cuales son porque no las vi mientras jugábamos_

_-Bueno ese porque no quería revelarlas, la primera es el __Dunk Smash es un súper remate y la segunda te la digo mas tarde_

_Luego de unos días Nobunaga domina el Dunk Smash y Momo le enseña la navaja al estilo Momoshiro_

**Fin Flash Back**

Luego del Dunk Smash de Nobunaga, Seigaku termino ganando 6- 0 y eso no es todo sino que además el equipo de Kakinoki no anoto ni un punto.

-Atención ahora comenzaran los dobles 1

Rioske y Keisuke se fueron a preparar para jugar y antes de ir al sorteo de los lados de la cancha Miroku los llamo.

-Chicos no quiero que les tengan compasión, desde el inicio quiero ver acción, quiero que hagan lo que les enseñaron ok?

-Si entrenador- dijeron los hermanos al mismo tiempo

-Bien suerte- y con esas palabras ambos se fueron a la cancha

En ese momento llegaron las chicas para apoyar a sus compañeros.

-Chicas por que llegaron tarde?- pregunto Kazujico

-La entrenadora se le ocurrió que debíamos entrenar hoy porque en dos días comienza el torneo femenino- respondió Miki- pero bueno llegamos a tiempo para ver los dobles 1

-Si pero se perdieron nuestro partido- dijo Kazujico con cara de tristeza señalando a Nobunaga

-Lo lamentamos Kazu- dijo Miki y luego se sonrojo al igual que Kazujico, y todos se dieron cuenta de que entre ellos había algo.

-Ryoma tu vas a jugar en este partido?- pregunto esta vez Sakuma

-Si voy a jugar sencillos 3

-Que bien- dijo dándole una sonrisa

-Partido de un set Keisuke de Seigaku al servicio- y con un fuerte servicio comenzó el partido.

El intercambio de pelotas era interminable hasta que Rioske intencionalmente realizo un globo lo cual fue notorio para Ryoma, Sakuma, Sadaharu y Miroku pues ese tiro no era para un globo. El jugador de Kakinoki se preparo para un remate, al hacerlo Rioske en un movimiento rápido imperceptible para la mayoría le devolvió el remate y esa devolución callo a centímetros de la línea de fondo, causando asombro.

"Eso fue… el Golpe del Oso"- pensó Ryoma

-In… In… Increíble- dijeron todos los presentes

-15 a 0- dijo el árbitro asombrado

**Flash Back**

_Rioske tendría que ver a un tal Shusuke Fuji, el lo había oído nombrar en la escuela, pero nunca lo había visto, todos decían que era un prodigio en el tenis._

_Al llegar al lugar que el entrenador lo había mandado logro ver en la distancia a un joven de cabellos castaños, con los ojos cerrado y con una sonrisa en sus labios que le hacia señas para que se acercara._

_-Hola tu debes ser Rioske cierto?- dijo Shusuke aun con su sonrisa_

_-Si y tu debes ser Shusuke _

_-Así es, su entrenador me dijo que me encargara de ti pero antes quiero tener un partido contigo te parece?_

_-Si vamos_

_Y así lo hicieron luego que Rioske se cambiara de ropa comenzaron el partido, el cual termino con la victoria de Shusuke._

_-El marcador quedo muy parejo 7- 6, la verdad eres bueno, muy bueno y además eres uno de los poco que consigue esa puntuación conmigo- dijo con una sonrisa- ahora que ya jugamos comencemos a entrenar, te enseñare dos técnicas que son mis favoritas, una es el golpe del oso, esa técnica te permite contra restar el efecto o la fuerza de cualquier remate, solo tu capitán y Tezuka la han podido superarla, y además te enseñara el Tsubame Kaeshi o golpe de golondrina que cuando es disparada se le imprime un efecto a la pelota que no permite que esta rebote sino que ruede por la cancha contraria._

_Dicha esas explicaciones Rioske trabajo muy duro y logro realizar el golpe del oso que no era muy difícil y luego Shusuke le enseño el golpe de golondrina_

**Fin Flash Back**

-Ryoma que clase de tiro fue ese?- pregunta Kazujico

-Eso es el golpe del oso, el usando la rotación de su cuerpo logro devolver ese remate con la misma fuerza y efecto

-Eso quiere decir que con esa técnica el podría devolver el Dunk Smash?- pregunto Nobunaga temiendo la respuesta

-Si de hecho el que te la enseño le pasó eso, a mí también me toco enfrentar esa técnica y logre vencerla.

Todos se quedaron asombrados, excepto Sakuma que conocía eso.

El resto del partido no tubo muchas sorpresas, pues Keisuke no mostraba ninguna técnica espectacular, pero conforme el partido avanzaba todos se dieron cuenta que Keisuke parecía leer los movimientos del rival pues el se ponía en el lugar preciso para devolverla y así Ryoma se dio cuenta y miro a Sadaharu

-Sadaharu tu entrenaste a Keisuke cierto?

-Es tan obvio?

-Si, ese estilo de tenis es tuyo

-Pues si lo hice convertí a Keisuke en un jugador de datos

Al final del partido el dobles 1 gano sin mayores complicaciones

-Partido 6 a 0 gana la pareja de Seigaku, en unos minutos serán los partidos de Sencillos

Todos los de Seigaku estaban felices pues solo les quedaba uno para ir a la final contra Fudomine

Al salir Rioske y Keisuke todos estaba celebrando y Busan le hizo una seña a Rioske para que se acercara a ella y lo mismo hizo Yura con Keisuku. Amabas abrazaron a los chicos sin importarles que todos los veían se dieron un beso. Esto dejo a todos y todas boquiabiertos

-Díganme desde cuando están saliendo?- Preguntaron Sakuma y Ryoma al unisonó- y Por que no me dijeron?

-En ese orden: salimos desde la semana pasada y no se lo dijimos porque queríamos esperar pero por el partido no pudimos evitarlo- dijo muuuuuuuuuyyyyyy roja Busan

-Y eso mismo va para mi capitana- dijo también Yura

-Igual para nosotros Ryoma- dijeron al unisonó los hermano Takajashi

-Se les informa que es hora de los sencillos- al oír eso las dos parejas suspiraron aliviadas pues se les avecinaba una reprimenda de parte de sus capitanes

-Ahora es el turno del capitán- dijo Takumi

-Si y el seguro va a ganar- dijo Kai

-Suerte Ryoma- le dijo Sakuma

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Eso es todo por ahora, en el próximo cap. pasare el partido de Ryoma y además la final del torneo local**

**Espero que les allá gustado y si les gusto manden un review y si no también eso si no me manden virus ni nada malo… jejeje**

**Chau y salu2**


	10. Torneo Local Parte 3 x Una sorpresa

**Hola lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar el anterior y un poco este pero ya tengo mucha inspiración y la voy a aprovechar además de un tiempito libre… jejeje**

**Espero que lo disfruten**

**A****claración: los personajes de Prince of Tennis no son mío, solo esta loca historia y los personajes creados por mí.**

**Gracias a todas las personas que se han tomado el tiempo de leer y a las que me han mandado Reviews, pues estos son como el aire de un escritos de FanFics… ojo con este cap. se cierra el torneo local.**

**Ya saben:**

…**Cambio de escena…**

"**Pensamientos"**

**-Dialogos-**

**(Notas de autor)**

**Capitulo 10: Torneo Local (Parte 3) x Una sorpresa**

…Una semana antes del torneo local…

Todos los chicos estaban en clases; el entrenador Miroku estaba en su oficina cuadrando unas cosas y Sadaharu tenia unos asuntos pendientes, pasada una hora tocan a su puerta.

-Pase- dice sin despegar la vista de la hoja

-Hola Miroku- dice la voz de un joven

-Tezuka- dice Miroku al levantar la vista- y dime a que se debe el placer de tu visita?

-Vine a que me respondas unas interrogantes sobre el entrenamiento de los nuevos titulares

-Ok, siéntate- dijo señalándole la silla que estaba al frente de su escritorio- bien dime

-Bueno yo quisiera saber a que se debe eso?

-Veras mi objetivo es que estos chicos aprendan técnicas de juego y ustedes son los mas contemporáneo con ellos, además todos ustedes están al nivel del torneo nacional

-Por me pusiste con Ryoma si el y yo tenemos la misma fuerza?

-Por eso mismo quiero que Ryoma supere tu fuerza y para eso debe enfrentarse a ti Kunimitsu

-El me gano un partido antes de irse a Estados Unidos

-El ha perdido esa condición porque no se ha enfrentado con toda su capacidad y por eso lo puse contigo, para que Ryoma demuestre todo su poder, además quiero que le enseñes tus golpes con efecto y como dominar la zona, como tu, como Naijiro Echizen y como yo.

-Y porque no lo entrenas tu?, tu eres un campeón mundial

-Ya te lo dije quiero que el se enfrenta a alguien de su nivel o un nivel superior y tu por jugar ya a nivel internacional has subido un nivel en fuerza, destreza, velocidad y agilidad.

-Bien ya entendí, donde lo entrenare?

-En el lugar que quieras, pero eso si que no sea en la escuela.

-Ok me tengo que ir ya, nos veremos luego

-Bien, suerte Tezuka

-Gracias- y dicho eso se fue

Miroku quedo de nuevo solo y miro su hoja, luego de un rato le vino un pensamiento a la cabeza "Abre hecho lo correcto, poner a Tezuka con Ryoma?... espero que si, pero eso lo sabré el día del torneo"… mientras pensaba fue interrumpido por Sadaharu

-Miroku que haces?

-Ah?... planifico la alineación de torneo

-Pero si ya la hiciste, en el primero Ryoma no jugara

-No me entiendes, estoy haciendo la alineación de todos los partidos

-Como?... eso es imposible, no conoces a los equipos ni los resultados ni nada

-Sadaharu ya revise todos los equipos y de acuerdo a sus miembros y la información que conseguí de ellos estoy planeando las alineaciones de todos los juego y he logrado predecir los resultados

-Ni yo puedo hacerlo, como tu si?

-Simple lógica

-Así entonces contra quien será la semifinal?

-Contra Kakinoki

-Y la final?

-Contra Fudomine

Sadaharu vio la lista y se sorprendió al ver contra que equipo jugaría Seigaku; claro esta sin los resultados

-Y los resultados?

-Eso es mas difícil pero creo que todos los que ganemos serán 5 a 0, la semifinal será 3 a 0 y la final será 3 a 2. Por cierto Sadaharu podrías llamarme a Ryoma?

-Si claro.

Sadaharu salió de la oficina aun perturbado "Que clase de persona es?... yo nunca lo he podido hacer ni con mi tenis de datos, como puede el sin usar formulas matemáticas"… Sadaharu llego al salón de Ryoma y llamo a la puerta

-Pase- dice el profesor de ingles

-Buenos días profesor

-Buenos días Sadaharu, si dígame que desea

-El entrenador Miroku quiere hablar con Echizen

-Bien, Echizen ve con Sadaharu- Ryoma se despertó (N/A: pues como de costumbre dormía en clase de ingles) se paro, camino hacia la puerta y al salir la cerró

-Durmiendo en clases eh?...

-Si es solo que anoche me acosté muy tarde, además yo se ingles

-Bueno esta bien

-Que quiere el entrenador?

-Hablar contigo, solo eso se.

Al rato llegaron a la oficina del entrenador; Miroku estaba mirando por la ventana y al oír la puerta abrirse se dio vuelta y miro a Ryoma.

-Hola Ryoma por favor toma asiento- obedeciendo fue y se sentó- bueno Ryoma tengo algo que decirte, veras esta semana no tendrán practica los titulares aquí sino por separado los he mandado con unas personas capaces que los entrenaran, y el que te entrenara será Tezuka Kunimitsu- al oír eso Ryoma abrió sus ojos lo mas que le daban y casi se ahoga al saberlo, pero luego se recupera, Miroku sonrió al ver la actitud del joven y luego continuo- El te va a esperar en la cancha donde el te derroto hace dos años la recuerda?- Ryoma la recordaba y solo asintió con su cabeza- bien puedes irte ya- y al oír eso se paro y se fue.

…En el Torneo Local…

-Atencion de inmedato se dara inicio a los partidos de sencillos- dijo el arbitro y luego de una pausa añadió- Por favor los jugadores de sencillos 3 vengan a la cancha

Ryoma se quito la chaqueta, tomo su raqueta y se fue a la cancha, lo mismo hizo su rival que casualmente también era el capitán.

Al estar los dos en la cancha se realizo el sorteo de cual sacaría primero, mientras esto se hacia Sadaharu hablo- Ese es Abel Wilson (Ojos negros, cabello negro corto, de tez blanca) , a pesar de que su equipo tiene tiene tiempo sin asistir al torneo regional y a los nacionales, su habilidad es muy alta se podría decir que el tiene habilidades de los jugadores de los nacionales igual que Ryoma que llego a los nacionales con el equipo de Tezuka Kunimitsu- todos lo miraron.

-Asi que el capitán logro ir a las nacionales- dijo Takumi

-Si asi fue Takumi, cuando el tenia 12 años.

….En la cancha….

-Partido de un Set, Echizen de Seigaku al Servicio.

Ryoma se puso en posición y dio un potente saque, cuando Abel lo fue a devolver se llevo una sorpresa pues la pelota al rebotar dio un efecto y que casi le pega en la cara. Eso lo dejo asombrado al igual que al publico.

-Saque Twist- murmuro Abel y luego dijo en voz alta

-No te importa, a por cierto arbitro se te olvido algo

-Ah?... si 15- 0

Ryoma continuo el resto del game con el saque twist hasta que cuando solo le quedaba un punto para ganar su primer game, Abel logro devolver el saque de Ryoma pero el logro responder y con eso logro el ultimo punto.

-1 game a 0 a favor de Seigaku

Ahora le tocaba el turno a Abel de sacar y dio un saque con efecto muy parecido al del Tsubame Gaeshi de Shusuke, pero en ves de solo rodar la pelota también revotaba pero corto.

-15 a 0 a favor de Kakinoki- anuncio el arbitro

-Si ese fue el saque especial del capitán dijo unos de los jugadores de Kakinoki muy emocionado

-Ese tiro me recuerda al disparo que hacia Shusuke llamado Tsubame Gaeshi o golpe de golondrina- dijo Horio presumiendo de conocer la técnica del anterior genio de Seigaku

-Si es parecida pero en vez de solo rodar como lo hacia Shusuke esta dio unos 2 o 3 votes antes de detenerse- explico Sadaharu a un Horio sonrojado

El game continuo y casi al ultimo punto de Abel para ganar el game y empatar, Ryoma consigue el punto débil del saque y con una volea B logra regresarla, al ver eso todos los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos ante el regreso del capitán de Seigaku.

-40 a 15

-Eso… fue… una volea… B… no puede ser…- dijo entrecortado el capitán de Kakinoki al ver la respuesta de Ryoma.

El partido siguió sin muchas sorpresas, Ryoma había ganado 5 juego y Abel ninguno. En el ultimo game le tocaba a Abel servir y realizo un saque rápido que fue interceptado por Ryoma gracias a sus Split Steps de un solo pie, asi comenzó un fuerte intercambio de pelotas, luego de un rato Miroku y Sakuma notan algo y la ultima lo dice casi inaudible.

-Miren eso- dice señalando lo que la había dejado sorprendida, todos al ver la cara de la joven capitana voltean y ven que desde hace un rato Ryoma no se ha movido del sitio.

-Eso es La zona- dice Sadaharu- usando un efecto y un control de la pelota por parte de Ryoma, no importa hacia donde Abel lance la bola esta siempre regresa a donde esta Ryoma. Hay que tener un gran dominio del swing y del efecto que se la da a la pelota para ejecutarla- luego de esa explicación el se queda callado y ve el codo de Ryoma en un angulo y la posición muy semejante al que solia usar Tezuka para realizar su golpe con efecto. Ryoma realizo el golpe con efecto de Tezuka lo que le garantizo un punto.

-15 a 0 a favor de Echizen

Luego de un rato el arbitro dice- Game y partido para Echizen de Seigaku

-Bien ahora a las finales contra Fudomine- dijo Horio muy emocionado.

-Gran juego chicos, especialmente el tuyo Ryoma, ahora anunciare las alineaciones: Dobles 2: Kai y Takumi; Dobles 1: Rioske y Ryoma- eso los dejo a todos pasmados menos a los susodichos

-Como?... pero si Ryoma solo juega bien sencillos, como lo va a poner con mi hermano?- cuestiono Keisuke muy molesto.

-No te atrevas a cuestionarme, la decisión esta tomada desde antes que comenzara el torneo local ellos demostraron un buen trabajo de equipo durante el campamento anterior asi que eso se quedara asi y punto- dijo tajantemente Miroku y luego añadio- continuo Sencillos 3: Nobunaga, Sencillos 2: Hiei y Sencillos 1: Kazujico.

-Genial ahora yo no voy a jugar

-De que te quejas has jugado en todos los partidos, Ryoma por el contrario solo ha jugado uno y este es su segundo- le dijo con calma Nobunaga y asi logro que Keisuke dejara de peliar y se calmara.

Luego de unos minutos el arbitro anuncio el comienzo de los partidos de dobles.

Para sorpresa de muchos el dobles 2 perdio con un marcador de 6 a 4, los chicos de octavo grado lograron ese marcador porque Takumi realizo el servicio quemante de Kawuamura en varios turnos y Hiei hizo la volea Lunar también varias veces.

-Los jugadores de dobles 1 por favor preparence

Ryoma y Rioske fueron a la cancha y allí se sorteo el saque que fue para Fudomine.

-Partido de un set Takamura de Fudomine al servicio

Takamura saca y comienza el primer partido de estos dos como pareja de dobles, Ryoma estaba adelante y Rioske en la línea base pero a pesar de eso Rioske subia cuando lo ameritaba y Ryoma también bajaba muy bien.

-Woo… están seguros que ellos nunca habían jugado porque se ven como si toda la vida hubieran jugado en dobles, y eso lo digo sobretodo por Ryoma que la ultima vez que jugo dobles en los regionales casi pierde de no ser porque Momo y el divieron la cancha en dos como si fueran sencillos simultaneos- dijo Horio sorprendido por la evolución de Ryoma en los dobles.

-Bueno también tiene la ventaja de que ambos se conocen muy bien además que Rioske es experto en dobles- añadió Sadaharu.

De repente uno de los jugadores de Fudomine lanzo un globo y ambos iban buscando el remate pero Rioske como leyenole la mente a Ryoma se paro y el ultimo hizo su remate Twist logrando punto.

-15 a 0 a favor de Seigaku.

-Increible- dijeron todos los (las) titulares

Por fin termino el primer y segundo game ganando arrolladoramente la pareja de Ryoma- Rioske.

-Buen trabajo chicos la verdad que lo están haciendo muy bien, ahora quiero que realicen las tácticas de dobles que les enseño Suishiro y Eiji.

-Te refieres a eso?- pregunto Rioske con un dejo de misterio en su voz.

-Si pero eso si, háganla cuando sea necesaria, esta claro?

-Si entrenador- dijeron ambos a la vez

Luego de un rato de partido ya iban 5 a 2 a favor de Seigaku, asi que para cerrar con broche de oro, Ryoma que estaba adelante le hace señas a Rioske para realizar la técnica, como le tocaba a Rioske servir seria perfecto hacerlo asi aunque también la podían hacer cuando Ryoma sacara pero prefirieron hacerlo asi.

Inmediatamente luego que Rioske saca, Ryoma y Rioske se ponen juntos en el centro, creando una línea que impedía ver los movimientos de Rioske.

-Eso es la Formacion Australiana

Con esa táctica el dobles dos logra el ultimo game y van empatados a 1 game por lado.

Los sencillos comienzan con la victoria de Seigaku 6 a 1 gracias a La navaja de Nobunaga; el sencillos 2 termina perdiendo 6 a 1 pero mostro el ahora Rayo Jaganashi (N/A: Conocido por todos como el Rayo Kikumaru); y el sencillos 1 gano 6 a 0 usando la serpiente Boomerang.

-Escuela Campeona Seigaku y Escuela Sub Campeona Fudomine, buena suerte en el torneo Regional- los miembros de ambos equipos hacen una reverencia agradeciendo, el deseo del arbitro, luego cada jugador se da la mano con su rival y con los demás.

Sakuma va a donde Ryoma y lo felicita- Ryoma felicitaciones por haber ganado el torneo local y con tan buen record.

-Eeem gracias, por cierto cuando es el torneo femenino

-La próxima semana

-Que bien, tratare de ir a apoyarlas- con eso Sakuma se puso tan roja como un tomate hiendo sonreir al chico.

-Bueno Seigaku, Kawuamura por medio de Sadaharu se entero de nuestra victoria y nos invita a su restaurant de sushi- todos se pusieron felices y emprendieron camino hacia allí.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Eso fue todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado, lo hice largo para satisfacer a mis lectoras jijiji…. Lamento no haber puesto mas detalles sobre los demás juego, pero quise poner énfasis en Ryoma… prometo que luego pondré el entrenamiento de los 3 chicos de octavo.


	11. Porque somos tú y yo

**Hola lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar este capitulo pero es que entre las clases, los exámenes, y que mi musa se tomo un año sabático… no pude hacer nada hasta ahorita que es semana santa… jejeje**

**Espero que lo disfruten**

**Aclaración: los personajes de Prince of Tennis no son mío, solo esta loca historia y los personajes creados por mí.**

**Gracias a todas las personas que se han tomado el tiempo de leer y a las que me han mandado Reviews…**

**Ya saben:**

…**Cambio de escena…**

"**Pensamientos"**

**-Diálogos-**

**(Notas de autor)**

**Capitulo 11: Porque somos tú y yo**

Ryoma se sentía un poco molesto por no haber podido jugar en la mayor parte del torneo, y no solo molesto sino también falto de la emoción que le da el jugar tenis, pero eso era parte del pasado y ahora esperaba poder jugar a toda su capacidad en el torneo regional donde los oponentes son muchísimo mas fuertes que en el local; la escuela estaba paralizada por el gran triunfo de los chicos que, a pesar de ser solo un año sin la explosividad de aquel legendario equipo, eso causo mucho revuelo en la zona y cada vez que los chicos eran vistos por la calle o por la escuela un gran grupo de chicas de todos los años se les acercaban lo cual causaba celos a Busan y a Yura pues a los que mas buscaban eran ademas de a Ryoma eran a los gemelos novios de las dos chicas ya mencionas, claro esta Sakumo a pesar de solo ser una amiga aquello la mataba de celos.

-Pueden creer que esas chicas de segundo años les estén cayendo a Ryoma… y a los demas- lo último lo añadió pues sintió la mira de sus compañeras que ya saben que a su querida capitana y amiga le gusta el capitán Echizen.

-Si y lo peor de todo es que también lo hacen con Rioske y con Keisuke sabiendo que tienen novias.- dijo muy molesta Busan que estaba apunto de pararse y darle una lección a esa chica que coqueteaba con un Rioske nervioso e intercambiando miradas con Busan y con la chica.

-Busan cálmate mira que hacer una escena aquí en pleno patio seria una amonestación e incluso puede que te suspendan del equipo para el próximo torneo y recuerda que nuestro equipo te necesita, mira al salir le reclamas a ella pero no aquí ni cerca del colegio.

-Gracias Naomi y tranquila que no pienso hacer una escena aquí, yo tengo mis limites

-Que bueno amiga, ahora debemos pensar en el torneo.

Naomi hablaba pero Sakumo no le paraba pues estaba pendiente de Ryoma que desde hacia rato estaba con una chama que a ella no le caía muy bien, y eso no le agradaba pues ella desde que comenzo el año estuvo pendiente con el.

-…Y eso es todo Sakumo… Sakumo… la Tierra llamando a Sakumo- al oír eso la nombrada callo en cuenta que la estaban llamando, Naomi se dio cuenta de que su amiga y capitana estaba muy distraída y en un susurro le dijo- Saku dime este distracción comienza con R y es el mas sexy del equipo- eso ultimo hizo sonrojar a la capitana.

-Nooo, como crees yo estoy así por Ryoma

-Espera yo nunca dije Ryoma yo me podría referirme a Rioske- Naomi le dio una sonrisa de "Te descubrí" y Sakumo se le puso la cara mas roja que un tomate.

-Eeeeh… pe… pe… pero eso fue una trampa amiga

-Pero me lo vas a negar ¿o no?

-No, no puedo… es que me muero de los celos cuando lo veo con ella

-Si amiga pero no puedes seguir así hay que encontrar la forma de que tu y el puedan hablar a solas y yo tengo un plan

-Espera yo en ningún momento dije que quería hablar con el

-Pero se nota en tu cara

-De acuerdo pero no se en que me puede ayudar eso

-A muchas cosas, solo espera al fin de semana.

-Ok Naomi pero espero que nos valla bien

-Tranquila, mira mejor nos vamos porque ya hay que ir a clase de matemática

-Si es verdad

El resto del día transcurrió normal, y en la tarde a la hora de las prácticas, Miroku y Natsumi les tenían una sorpresa a ambos equipos. Al llegar todos ya cambiados para la practica, Miroku dijo- Chicos y chicas, como hoy Sadaharu no vino porque tiene gripe entonces nosotros decidimos que hoy no tendrían practicas, porque no tenemos nada preparado para entrenar, pero mañana si porque le pediremos a Sadaharu lo que tiene planeado.

Al oír eso todos se pusieron muy contentos y Naomi hablo- Bueno como tenemos el resto del día libre podríamos salir todos juntos a comer o a un parque de diversiones- cuando termino todos se miraron.

-Nosotros no podemos- dijeron los chicos de segundo año- porque tenemos un trabajo para mañana de ingles y las chicas nos acompañaran para ayudarnos porque no sabemos nada.

La mira de todos fue de sospecha porque los 3 chicos y las 3 chicas tenían algo entre manos.

-Bueno suerte chicos, nos vemos mañana- dijo Rioske a sus 3 compañeros que se sonrojaron

-Lo mismo para ustedes chicas- añadió Naomi- los demas vamos a cambiarnos, nos vemos en la salida.

Todos se fueron a sus vestidores y al rato ya todos estaban listos; partieron a la hamburguesería que estaba a una cuadra de Seigaku, Rioske y Busan iban de la mano igual que Keisuke y Yura, los demas iban mas o menos cerca hablando de las clases, del tenis, etcétera… al llegar todos se pusieron en fila y cada quien fue pidiendo lo suyo, y por suerte no estaba Momo para hacer competencia de comida contra el competitivo de Ryoma.

Fue una comida muy amena, al terminar toda la comida planearon ir a un parque de diversiones que esta a 4 cuadras del restaurante, por lo tanto tomaron un autobús que los llevo hasta allí.

Al llegar al primero que se montaron a la montaña rusa, en los carritos chocones, etcétera…

-Solo queda una atracción por montarnos esa- dijo Naomi señalando la Noria- pero tendrá que ser en parejas porque solo tiene dos puestos- muchos se miraron y algunos (Sakumo) se sonrojaron

Todos se fueron a la fila y una a una las parejas se montaron en la cabina de la Noria.

Cabina 1: Busan y Rioske

Cabina 2: Yura y Keisuke

Canina 3: Naomi y Nobunaga

Cabina 4: Miki y Kazujico

Cabina 5: Sakumo y Ryoma

En la Cabina 5 había un silencio medio tenso pero pasable.

-Ryoma ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro aunque ya lo estas haciendo

-Jeje si verdad bueno otra…

La cara de Ryoma pasó de extrañeza a una sonrisa- No Sakumo, ella es una amiga¿Por qué¿Estas celosa?- dijo lo ultimo aun mas sonriente

-Eeeeh… yo… no… ¿por que… lo estaría?- dijo sonrojada y súper nerviosa

-Bueno no se, como me lanzas esa pregunta y que yo sepa, tu y yo solo somos amigos

-Olvídalo- dijo aun muy sonrojada

-No puedo olvidarlo- dijo acercando su rostro peligrosamente al de ella, y en ese momento la Noria se paro y al ellos voltear ven la ciudad de noche y fue como de ensueños para ambos, Ryoma volvió su cabeza hasta donde estaba Sakumo y le dio un tierno beso en la comisura de los labios lo cual la dejo perpleja y el le dijo- Sabes ella hoy me pregunto lo mismo, pero sobre ti, porque te vio en el partido contra Fudomine deseándome suerte y pensó que tu eres mi novia

-Y me imagino que tú le dijiste que yo era una amiga ¿verdad?

-Quizás si o quizás no- eso la dejo aun mas perpleja que el beso de el

-¿A que te refieres?

-Bueno ella lo pregunto de otra forma a la tuya- dijo aun sonriendo viendo la cara de la chica que le gustaba- ella me pregunto que si tu me gustabas

-Y tú le dijiste que…- dijo con un dejo de ansias en su voz

-Pero que niña tan chismosa, esa conversación es privada… pero interpreta ese beso lo sabrás- dijo con tono misterioso y seductor

-¿Te… te… gus… gus… gusto?- dijo muuuuuuuuy nerviosa

-Si- dijo el un poco sonrojado- me hubiese gustado que esta declaración se hubiera tardado un poco mas, pero creo que esto fue planeado por los profesores y por Naomi.

-Si eso parece

-Bueno en fin… vamos al punto de mi confesión ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- esa pregunta la dejo aun mas sorprendida

-Yo… eeh… bueno… yo… Si, si quiero ser tu novia- y al oír esa respuesta el se acerco de nuevo a ella y le dio un tierno beso en los labios y el mundo de ambos se paralizo, ella estaba paralizada pero luego su cerebro logro procesar toda la información que le llego de golpe y contesto al beso abrasando a Ryoma por el cuello, pero el hermoso momento fue interrumpido por la falta de aire que lloraba por su ausencia, y eso ocurrió justo a tiempo pues la cabina ya estaba por llegar a recoger a otros pasajeros.

Ellos eran los últimos así que al bajarse ya todos estaban allí y vieron a Naomi hablando con Nobunaga muy sonrojados ambos.

-Ryoma desde que bajaron han estado así- le dijo Rioske a su mejor amigo

-Muy interesante

-Igual esta Kazu con Miki- dijo señalando a los mencionados, y luego añadió pero solo para ellos- y tú que ¿ya se lo dijiste?

-Si, fue como si lo hubieran planeado, todo fue perfecto, la vista mas alta de la Noria, de noche cuando la vista en mas espectacular y lo mejor es que ella estaba celosa de Sayuki

-¿La chama con la que hablabas esta mañana?

-Si esa misma, pero ya le dije que era mi amiga y bueno luego de un rato le pedí que fuera mi novia

-Y ella dijo…

-Obvio que dijo que si…

-Esoooo… contigo somos 3 los que tenemos novia, solo faltan Kazu y Nobunaga y creo que de hoy no pasan

Y la predicho por Rioske paso, y todos se fueron juntos pero esta vez todos con su respectiva pareja tomados de la mano.

-¿Te llevo a tu casa?- le pregunto Ryoma al oído

-No estoy segura porque luego te tocara ir a tu casa y eso esta lejos ¿no?

-No mi casa esta a una cuadra de la tuya, así que te dejo y me queda mas corto el camino a mi casa.

-Ok vamos. Chao chicas y chicos nos vemos mañana

-Si Saku- dijeron todos al unísono- que duermas bien

-Chao chico y chicas hablamos mañana

Y así la pareja se fue camino a la casa de la chica, estaban callados pero era un silencio muy cómodo hasta que Ryoma hablo- ¿dime desde cuando te gusto?

-Desde que te conocí y eso fue en la estación del metro que iba al torneo que perdiste por mi culpa al llegar tarde- dijo algo avergonzada

-Si eso es verdad pero bueno logre darle una o dos clases al tal Sasabe- dijo recordando aquel momento

Siguieron conversando hasta llegar a la casa de Sakumo

-Gracias Ryoma por traerme y bueno por todo lo que paso en la noria…- no pudo terminar de hablar porque el le puso un dedo en los labios para callarla

-Sakumo déjame hablar a mi, mira esto que paso hoy fue algo increíble y yo no sabia cuando podría decirte eso pero parece que hay gente que esta pendiente porque de no haber sido por esto yo no habría podido decirte esto; pero quiero que sepas que ahora somos tu y yo y eso no va a cambiar- Sakumo estaba apunto de llorar pero se aguanto y le dio un dulce sonrisa a su nuevo novio al cual le dio un rápido beso y se fue a su casa

-Nos vemos mañana

-Si te paso buscando.

-Ok

Ella llego a su casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja lo cual le dio la seña a Sumire que el plan había funcionado.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Espero que les haya gustado el Cáp. de hoy quiero que sepan que el nombre lo saque de una serie que se transmite aquí en Venezuela y se llama "Somos y yo"**

**Ya saben dejen reviews…diciendo lo que opinan de este Cáp.… eso si no acepto ni virus ni spyware porque mi compu no aguanta mas…**

**Chau y salu2…**


	12. ¿Ryoma Celoso?

Hola… aquí estoy de nuevo con otro de mis fic

**Hola… aquí estoy de nuevo con otro de mis fic**

**Quiero informar que esta serie y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia y los personajes creados por mi son míos…**

**-Dialogo-**

"**Pensamientos"**

**(Notas de autor)**

…**..Cambio de Escena...**

**Antes que nada quiero agradecer a: Yuki-Minyooki-chan… por darme la idea en la que se basa este Cáp. Y también porque su review me hizo retomar este fic y de hecho creo que todos lo demás fic pues he estado falta de ideas y gracias a ese review tome un nuevo aire pues como dice una escritora de este Pág.: "Los Reviews son como el aire de los escritores de Fanfics"… por lo tanto gracias y este Cáp. Va dedicado a ella… GRAX DE PANA…**

**Cáp.**** 12: ¿Ryoma Celoso?**

A la hora del almuerzo del día siguiente al noviazgo formal de Ryoma y Sakumo ya todo Seigaku se había enterado gracias a que Tomoka se encargo de divulgarlo por toda la escuela, lo que ocasiono gran cantidad de suspiros de desilusión por parte de las chicas que estaban pendientes de Ryoma y que decir de los chicos que pensaron tener una oportunidad con la capitana del club de tenis de Seigaku.

-Chicas no se han fijado en que desde hace rato las chicas de la mesa de atrás se nos quedan mirando medio feo- dijo Sakumo mirando atrás a unas chicas de las que emanaba un aura morada y con los ojos peligrosos

-Si pero esos se debe a que como estas de novia (Nota: En mi país Venezuela a esto se le llama estar empatados) del capitán- le dijo Busan

-Hay ¿ustedes creen?

-No lo creemos- Sakumo puso cara de alivio pero luego la cambio cuando Busan añadió- estamos seguras

…En donde los chicos…

-Me siento medio incomodo- dijo Keisuke

-Yo siento lo mismo- añadió esta vez Kazujico

-Y ustedes creen que yo no- contesto Rioske y luego continuo- Pero esto es lo que nos ganamos con comer con Ryoma y mas ahora que el y la capitana se hicieron novios

-A mi no me culpen miren que si ustedes están aquí es porque así lo quisieron, yo no les puse una pistola en la cabeza para que aceptaran

Y toda esta conversación surgió porque tenían a sus espaldas a tres miembros del equipo de fútbol, específicamente a los tres defensas unas mesas más atrás que los miraban con un aura roja y con ojos de furia. Para suerte de los chicos y de las chicas el timbre que indicaba el fin del almuerzo había sonado y ya era el momento de entrar a las aulas.

En plena clase de matemática suena por el altoparlante la voz del director de la escuela dando un aviso.

-Se les agradece a todos los estudiantes dirigirse al auditorio para una junta de suma importancia- al terminar de oír eso todos empezaron a recoger sus cosas y se dirigieron al auditorio con una duda en común ¿Qué querrá el director?. Al llegar todos tomaron asiento y el director se acerco al centro de la tarima.

-Buenas tardes jóvenes, esta junta es para informarles a todos ustedes que la junta de padres, los profesores y yo hemos decidido realizar en la escuela una fiesta que se llevara a cabo antes de las vacaciones de diciembre; y se ha pensado que los estudiantes del 3er año por ser este su ultimo año en la escuela sean los que la organicen, y se han nombrado a dos personas para que sean las encaradas de dicha organización con la colaboración de sus demás compañeros y como son dos secciones se escogió uno por sección y de sexos diferente- el director hizo una pausa para tomar el papel donde estaban escritos los dos nombres- por la sección A estará Sakumo Ryosaki por favor señorita pase al frente- al oír su nombre ella no lo podía creer así que tardo unos segundos en captar lo que el director le dijo, pero luego subió- y por la sección B estará Ishikawa Nara- un chico de cabello y ojos negros con pinta de chico despreocupado camino hacia la tarima y se puso al lado de Sakumo a la cual le estrecho la mano como diciendo "Mucho gusto", esto que no le gusto mucho a cierto chico de ojos dorados- Ellos dos fueron elegidos por sus antecedentes deportivos, Ryosaki por se la actual capitana del Club de Tenis y por si record de juegos ganados, y a Ishikawa quien también es el capitán pero del Club de Fútbol que aunque no sea tan reconocido como el de tenis es también muy bueno, bien sin mas que decir esto es todo y ustedes dos se reunirán conmigo luego de sus practicas

-Si señor- contestaron al mismo tiempo.

-Ryoma ten cuidado pues ese chamo va a pasar mucho tiempo son TU NOVIA- le dijo Rioske- y lo peor es que tiene el consentimiento del director para pasar todo ese tiempo con ella

-Si pero confió en Sakumo

-Pero ¿y en el?

Eso dejo a Ryoma pensativo

…Mientras donde los futbolistas…

-Ishi que suerte te toco trabajar con Ryosaki que es la mas bella y popular de Seigaku- le dijo unos de los gorilones de la defensa central

-Si Kabuto pero ella tiene novio y ese es el capitán del Club de tenis, y yo no pienso caerle a una chama que tiene novio

-Siempre tan inocente capitán- le dijo otro de los miembros de su club- tú puedes seducirla y hacer que a ella le gustes tú y así dejara a Echizen

-Olvídalo yo no me meto entre novios, además a mi Ryosaki no me gusta, y ya vas de discutir y ya vamos que llegaremos tarde a la clase de historia.

El resto del día trascurrió normal y así llego la hora de que Sakumo e Ishikawa se reunieran; Ryoma no se podía concentrar en las practicas y por esa causa termino en el piso como 5 veces pues Sadaharu le daba de sus jugo "Fuerza Platinium Deluxe Súper Desarrolla" que en lugar de jugo parecía petróleo de color plateado y como es obvio nadie pregunto porque era de ese color.

…En la cancha de las chicas…

Ellas se estaban preparando pues en unos pocos días serian las eliminatorias locales y la entrenadora no les ponía muchos ejercicios para que no se agotaran pero tampoco las dejaba descansar mucho pues sus músculos de podrían dañar por la falta de estiramiento.

-Sakumo ven aquí- la llamo la entrenadora- me dijo el director que luego de las practicas tenias que ir a verlo, ya casi vamos a acabar así que mejor te vas a dar una ducha y a cambiarte de ropa para que te valla a verlo

-Muy bien entrenadora- y dicho eso se fue corriendo a las duchas mientras el resto del equipo seguía con su entrenamiento.

Al rato salio Sakumo cambiada y con sus cosas lista para irse a su reunión.

…En la cancha de los chicos…

Ryoma estaba muuuy distraído pensando en lo que le dijeron sus amigos sobre Sakumo… "Woo quien diría que tener novia seria tan complicado, mas sencillo es un partido de tenis, mas le vale a ese payaso no acercarse a MI NOVIA… espera un momento ¿yo estoy C-E-L-O-S-O?... pero eso no puede ser, yo el chico frió ¿esta celoso?"

-RYOMAAAAAAA- ese grito lo saco de sus pensamientos y lo regreso a la cancha de tenis donde Miroku estaba ya a punto de estallar de la rabia porque Ryoma no reaccionaba- me parece que el capitán esta muy distraído pensando en su novia - dijo en tono de burla pero luego se puso serio y añadió- así que quedara fuera de las practicas que quedan.

**Eso fue todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado y que dejen reviews con críticas constructivas, ideas y sugerencias… el próximo Cáp. Voy a tratar de subirlo un poco mas rápido pero no les aseguro nada**


	13. Promesa

**Hola… aquí estoy de nuevo con otro de mis fic**

**Quiero informar que esta serie y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia y los personajes creados por mi son míos…**

**-Dialogo-**

"**Pensamientos"**

**(Notas de autor)**

…**..Cambio de Escena...**

**Capitulo 13:**** Promesa **

Ryoma estaba enojado por lo ordenado por el entrenador y pensó en decirlo pero cuando iba a hacer se detuvo porque se dio cuenta que se hacerlo podría ser peor así que se fue a sentar en un banquillo fuera de las canchas. A la hora de salida Rioske se le acerco para hablar.

-Ryoma ¿Qué te paso?. ¿Por qué te distrajiste?

-Porque vi a Sakumo caminar frente a las canchas con el uniforme de la escuela, y ella me dijo que hoy se reuniría con Ishikawa

-Y a ti te dieron celos ¿Verdad?

-Si Rio

-Debes confiar en ella porque no creo que ella te engañe, estoy seguro que te quiere mucho, se nota en sus ojos

-Y yo confió en ella, en el que no confió es en el futbolista ese.

……En las canchas de futbol……

-Capitán ¿A dónde vas?- pregunta un defensor central al ver a Ishikawa ir a los camerinos

-A reunirme con Ryusaki para comenzar a planear la fiesta

-Que suerte, tener a esa chica tan bella para ti solito Ishi- dijo un joven pelirrojo que por su contextura parecía medio campista

-Te recuerda Tazuna que ella tiene novio y es Echizen, y yo no me meto con las mujeres que tienen novios. Ya me voy chicos nos vemos mas tarde- dicho eso el se fue a cambiar

...... Minutos después en la oficina del Director……

-Buenas tardes señor director, perdón por llegar tarde, pero estaba en practicas

-No hay problema señor Ishikawa además la señorita Ryusaki llego hace poco también- dijo el hombre señalando a la mencionada que estaba sentada cerca de la ventana- los voy a dejar solos para que hablen, y lo planeen todo

-Ok señor gracias

-Bueno Ryusaki, dime que podríamos hacer para la fiesta

-Podríamos hacer una fiesta donde las chicas inviten a los chicos, como hacen en EE. UU

-Suena interesante, y el tema podría ser algo medieval

-Podría ser, pero que tal si en vez de hacerlo aquí lo hacemos en la playa, y hacemos una fiesta playera

-Esa idea me gusta más Ryosaki

-Dime Sakumo que ahora somos equipo de trabajo

-Ok Sakumo- dijo el sonriendo

Luego de eso se pasaron el resto de su primera reunión cuadrando los últimos detalles de la fiesta playera, terminaron justo al mismo tiempo que finalizaría la práctica de tenis de ese día que sería un poco mas tarde que siempre porque en 2 días tendrían el torneo local la chicas y la entrenadora decidió que al día siguiente no tendrían practica para no cansarlas

-Bueno Ishikawa me voy, ya es hora y mi abuela me espera

-Ok seguimos cuadrando mañana

-Claro, dame tu número para poder llamarte mañana

-Si, toma- él le dio el numero y luego añadió- ahora el tuyo porsiacaso

-Claro- luego ella se fue y al salir se encontró con Ryoma en la puerta del edificio esperándola- Ryoma pensé que te habías ido

-No tu abuela me pidió que te llevara a tu casa porque ella tenía que salir, me lo dijo por teléfono

-Y porque no me llamo a mí

-Porque lo tenías apagado, y como soy tu novio ella me llamo… ¿Te molesta? ¿Quieres de que te lleve Ishikawa?- allí Sakumo se dio cuenta de era lo que le pasaba a Ryoma y sonrió

-No lo puedo creer- dijo con cara de fingida sorpresa- ¿Ryoma Echizen esta celoso?

-Yo no… es solo que como estabas con el- dijo el tratando de sonar convincente, pero no lo logro

-Ryoma a quien engañas si estas que te mueres de los celos… mi amor yo nunca te engañaría ni con Ishikawa ni con nadie- le dijo ella abrazándolo por el cuello y el le correspondió abrazándola por la cintura

-Si eso lo sé pero es que me sentí incomodo con eso, que ustedes 2 estén a solas

-Pero si solo hacemos un trabajo que yo no pedí, además hubiera preferido trabajar contigo que con él pero el director se le ocurrió uno por sección

-Bueno promete que si pasa algo me lo dirás

-Claro tontito- si sellaron el trato con un beso muy tierno

**Eso fue todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado y que dejen reviews con críticas constructivas, ideas y sugerencias… el próximo Cáp. Voy a tratar de subirlo un poco más rápido pero no les aseguro nada**


	14. Miroku vs Natsuki Parte 1

**Quiero informar que esta serie y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia y los personajes creados por mi son míos…**

**-Dialogo-**

"**Pensamientos"**

**(Notas de autor)**

…**..Cambio de Escena...**

**Nos leemos abajo**

**Capitulo 14: Miroku vs Natsuki parte 1**

Había pasado una semana desde que la promesa que Ryoma y Sakuno se hicieron la promesa y el chico de los ojos de gato se calmo un poco con los celos pero aun así esperaba a la salida a su novia y el la llevaba a su casa.

Los entrenamientos cada vez eran más duros para las chicas pues en unos días serian las eliminatorias regionales.

En el último entrenamiento la entrenadora debía decirles el orden del primer partido pero aun no sabía a quién poner en dobles y sencillos pues todas eran muy buenas, por lo tanto le pido ayuda a Miroku y Sadaharu

-Chicos necesito su ayuda para esta decisión- dijo muy preocupada Natsuki

-Ok dinos tu problema- comenzó Miroku viéndola directo a los ojos

-Necesito que me ayuden a escoger el orden, pues ustedes las conocieron primero

Comenzaron a conversar y Natsuki refutaba todo lo que le decía Miroku y Sadaharu, esto siguió unos minutos más hasta que Sadaharu harto hablo

-Entrenadores- ambos voltearon y lo vieron con rabia pero él no se inmuto- sugiero que esto se arregle de otro modo porque así lo que lograran será quedar roncos por los gritos y no llegaran a nada además de que podría poner en riesgo su relación sentimental- ambos relajaron sus expresiones

-¿Qué sugieres Sadaharu?- el rostro de Inui mostro una sonrisa peligrosa y Miroku se intimido y deseo no haber preguntado

-Con un partido de tenis a un set, el que gane tendrá el derecho a escoger el orden y el perdedor calarse la decisión ¿de acuerdo?- ambos se vieron pero no tenían elección, era eso o terminar peleando-Yo también- dijo Natsuki mirando a Sadaharu y el entendiendo el mensaje salió

-Me voy a cambiar- dijo Miroku caminando a su oficina

-Yo también- dijo Natsuki mirando a Sadaharu y el entendiendo el mensaje salió

Al cabo de unos minutos ambos entrenadores salieron con sus ropas de tenis, Miroku lleva un short azul oscuro y una camisa blanca, una muñequera en su brazo derecho y en la cabeza una gorra; Natsuki tenía una camisa rosa pálido y una falda blanca, el cabello recogido y con una cinta en la coronilla.

-¿áspero o suave?

-Áspero

Hizo girar la raqueta Miroku y salió suave

-Saco yo

-No seas suave conmigo amor- le dijo ella caminando a la raya de fondo

-Odio perder así que tranquila cariño- dijo el también camino a la raya de fondo

-Bien comencemos- dijo Sadaharu sentándose en la silla del juez- Partido de un set, Miroku Tamada al servicio

Miroku empezó a rebotar la pelota en el suelo un par de veces hasta que la tomo y lanzo a poco más de un metro por encima de su cabeza, luego el golpeo con fuerza logrando un as.

-15 love

-Ya veo que no andas con rodeos y lanzaste un saque rápido

-Te dije que no voy a andar con rodeos

-Eso me agrada

Así continuo lanzando su saque rápido pero Natsuki logro interceptar el saque a tiempo y se la devolvió. Comenzó un intercambio de pelotas entre ambos, ninguno quería poner fin a eso pero si querían ganar debían enseriarse, y la iniciativa la tomo Natsuki que con lanzo una bola cortada.

-15 iguales

-La bola muerta, tu favorita para cortar un intercambio sin fin- ella asintió, se conocían tan bien que no hacía falta hacer la estrategia de Miroku para medir a su rival, nunca ni cuando eran niños

**Flash Back**

-Miroku ¿Qué haces?- pregunto una pequeña de cabello negro en aquel tiempo corto hasta más arriba de la mitad del cuello

-Entreno para perfeccionar mi técnica Natsuki, porque me eligieron para estar en la selección de titulares, seré uno de los pocos en ser titular en primer año

-Y como se llamara la técnica

-El escorpión, consiste en ir conociendo al rival conforme el juego avance y hallar la forma de vencerlo

-Eso es genial- dijo ella sonriendo- ¿te ayudo?

-Sabes hay una persona con la que no puedo entrenarla y es contigo- ella sintió como si le hubieran golpeado en el estomago y él lo imagino por su cara triste y sus ojos llenos de lagrimas- porque te conozco mejor que a nadie, tu eres la única con la que la técnica es inútil- dijo con una sonrisa- eres mi amiga desde hace años y mi compañera de tenis y no hace falta conocer tu estilo porque ya lo sé- ella sonrió y lo abrazo luego siguió viéndolo entrenar

**Fin Flash Back**

Ambos sonrieron ante ese recuerdo aun jugando y Miroku obtuvo otro punto con su saque rápido luego de recordar, y así siguieron hasta que Miroku volvió a sacar pero esta vez no fue el rápido sino un saque normal.

-¿Qué ocurre escorpión?... ¿perdiste tu veneno?- pregunto burlona devolviendo la pelota

-Para nada solo conozco mas de mi presa- eso la hizo dejar de sonreír y mirarlo molesta, él la devolvió

-Años juntos y ahora es que vienes a usar tu técnica conmigo- volvió a sacar la pelota

-Jeje es porque tengo tiempo sin verte jugar y no se cuan avanzada estas- dijo sonriendo y lanzando la pelota devuelta a su cancha.

Continuaron así, y de repente Natsuki lanzo un globo y maldijo bajo al ver a Miroku sonreír

-Eso es lo que quería- dio un salto a la pelota y con veneno y sangre fría el golpeo tocando la raya de fondo del lado de afuera.

-Juego para Miroku 1 juego a 0- ella lo miro molesta

-Ahora me toca a mí sacar.

-Muéstrame lo que has mejorado

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Lo sé… no tengo perdón de Dios el haberme perdido así y sé que muchas ya se habrán olvidado de esta historia pero ya estoy aquí dispuesta a continuar… jajaja pues me tomare este y otros dos más para hablar un poco de la relación de los entrenadores pero no dejare de lado a nuestros Ryoma y Sakuno jejeje en fin gracias a las que tuvieron paciencia y esperaron y si desean pueden mandarme Reviews con amenazas y tomatazos jajaja… en fin nos seguimos leyendo espero sus reviews que son mi aliento para continuar… en serio lamento la tardanza pero la inspiración para este fic me dejo… por suerte y gracias a que volví a ver la serie y a que me compre un manga de The prince of tennis me volvió la inspiración y tratare de subir lo más rápido posible… gracias por leer**


End file.
